La Maraudeuse
by prueflo
Summary: Lors de la sixième année à Poudlard des Maraudeurs, une jeune femme va changer leur vie de façon déterminante. Cette fic sera un Remus/Sirius, un James/Lily et un autre couple que je garde secret pour le moment Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1: Rebecca Desfonds, Préfète de Poufsouffle., écrit le 06/04/2010**_

Remus Lupin est l'un des Maraudeurs. Il est Lunard. Le jeune sorcier à 16 ans et il est élève à Poudlard en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis: James Potter, alias Cornedrue, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor; Sirius Black, alias Patmol, le beau gosse de Gryffondor qui connait personnellement tellement de filles de Poudlard (sauf celles de Serpentard, qu'il a en horreur) qu'on se demande comment il fait pour retenir tous leurs noms; et Peter Petigrow, alias Quedver, le stéréotype même du gars qui est faible de caractère et qui traîne on ne sait pas trop pourquoi avec les gars les plus cool de l'école. Remus est également un loup-garou, secret que ses amis connaissent for bien étant donné qu'ils l'accompagnent tous les mois à la Cabane Hurlante pour l'aider à garder un minimum l'esprit clair. Ce jour-là, c'est la rentrée. Remus est le Préfet de Gryffondor. Il partage ce poste avec Lilly Evans, la fille que James drague depuis la première année sans pour autant arriver à la faire ployer. D'ailleurs, on a plus l'impression qu'elle le trouve agaçant vu comment elle lui crie dessus à chaque fois qu'il recommence à la draguer. D'ailleurs, Remus l'entend encore crier sa colère quand James a malencontreusement fait exploser le chariot de confiseries dans le train:

« Potter, espèce de crétin fini! » avait-elle hurlé en réparant les dégâts d'un coup de baguette. « Tu ne peux donc pas passer une journée sans montrer à quel point tu es débile? » avait-elle demandé

Mais elle ne devait pas avoir l'intention d'écouter les excuses ou les explications de James car elle avait tourné les talons avec fureur et elle était partie.

Remus sourit: Lilly était redoutable quand elle était en colère. James avait eu de la chance qu'elle ne décide pas de le transformer en crapaud. Le Préfet marchait dans le couloir, riant tout seul en se remémorant comment Lilly avait terrifié James en lui promettant qu'elle le transformerait vraiment en crapaud s'il ennuyait à nouveau Severus Rogue, le Serpentard détesté des quatre Maraudeurs. Soudain, il s'arrêta juste à temps pour éviter une jeune fille qui portait les couleurs de Poufsouffle. Il leva les yeux vers elle et la détailla: cheveux châtains, longs jusqu'aux épaules, lisses, yeux marron reflétant une vivacité d'esprit étonnante, posture mi méfiante, mi confiante, petit sourire amusé. Remus ne put retenir une grimace: Rebecca Desfonds. La Préfète de Poufsouffle qui était elle aussi en 6ème année. La meilleure amie de Lilly Evans… Et la seule fille de l'école qui avait compris depuis la première année qui, ou plutôt, ce qu'était Remus. La jeune fille sourit:

-Salut Remus. Lança-t-elle

-Salut Rebecca. Grommela le loup garou

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Rebecca, elle avait plus ou moins aidé Lilly à les piéger lui et les autres alors qu'ils allaient voir Rogue. Ce qui avait provoqué une crise de hurlements de Lily. La jeune femme eut un sourire en coin:

-J'ai entendu Lily crier dans le train. Potter a encore fait des bêtises? Demanda-t-elle

-Il a fait exploser le chariot des friandises. Avoua Remus avec un sourire en coin

Rebecca pouffa:

-Lily a du l'engueuler. Supposa-t-elle. Il exagère parfois quand même…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Rebecca? Demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils

La jeune femme détourna le regard, comme gênée, et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Remus fronça les sourcils:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il

-Hum… Deux choses. Commença Rebecca en arrêtant de se balancer et en regardant le loup garou dans les yeux

-Oui?

-Primo: il faut qu'on arrive à faire sortir Lily avec Potter. Décréta la jeune femme

Remus sourit:

-Pourquoi « on » ? Et je te signale que Lily déteste James. Rappela-t-il

Rebecca eut un sourire en coin:

-Elle ne le déteste pas, crois moi. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais elle ne crie qu'après lui ou Black.

-Pourquoi « on »? Répéta Remus

-Parceque Potter est ton meilleur ami. Sourit Rebecca, triomphante

Remus l'admit avec un hochement de tête puis:

-C'était quoi l'autre truc? Demanda-t-il

Rebecca réadopta son air gêné:

-En fait, j'ai pas mal travaillé cet été… commença-t-elle. En fait, tous les étés depuis la première année… corrigea-t-elle

-Travaillé à quoi? Demanda Remus, étonné

Il savait que les Poufsouffle étaient des travailleurs mais au point de travailler tout l'été sur les cours à venir quand même… Bon, c'était ce que lui avait fait mais tout le monde n'était pas aussi studieux que lui.

-A devenir un Animagus. Avoua Rebecca en baissant les yeux

Remus haussa un sourcil:

-Tu es un Animagus non déclaré? Demanda-t-il. C'est illégal…

-Parceque c'est légal pour Black, Potter et Petigrow? Ironisa-t-elle

Remus esquissa une grimace: elle avait raison, malheureusement.

-Pourquoi tu as voulu devenir un Animagus? Demanda-t-il

Rebecca détourna les yeux à nouveau:

-Ben… fit-elle. Je pensais que je pourrais t'aider comme ça. Avoua-t-elle

Remus resta choqué, sans voix, pétrifié comme après un PETRIFICUS TOTALUS. Rebecca lui adressa un regard agacé:

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Fit-elle.

-Mais… Mais… fit Remus, incrédule.

-Mais quoi? Grogna la jeune femme

-Mais t'es malade! S'écria Remus. T'es complètement cinglée! Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir? Je suis dangereux, tu le sais! T'es complètement inconsciente!

Rebecca pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de Remus, le faisant taire directement. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du loup-garou:

-Ecoute Remus, je t'aime bien et j'aime bien les autres, sauf Petigrow, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Admit-elle. Bref! Je peux vous aider. Je veux vous aider. Je suis sûre que je pourrais vous être utile! Laisse moi vous montrer ce dont je suis capable avant de refuser mon aide.

Remus la regarda avec surprise:

-Mais…

-Mais rien du tout! Ragea Rebecca. Demande leur avis aux autres et tiens moi au courant. Lança-t-elle avant de ranger sa baguette et de partir


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2: Proposition à vérifier.**_

Remus resta quelques instants complètement paumé, incrédule. Puis, il rejoignit la salle commune de Griffondor. Il vit ses amis au milieu, Sirius était au milieu d'un groupe d'admiratrices, ce qui l'agaça:

-Tout va bien Remus? Demanda James

-Oui. Assura le loup garou. Mais il faudrait que je te parle…

James acquiesça et ils montèrent tous les deux dans leur dortoir qui était désert:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda James

-J'ai vu Rebecca. Avoua Remus

Potter eut un sourire taquin:

-Tu la vois souvent dis donc. Remarqua-t-il

-Très drôle. Grommela Remus. Elle est devenue une Animagus.

-Ah bon? Pourquoi? S'étonna le jeune garçon

-Devine. Grogna Remus en s'écroulant sur son lit

James haussa les épaules:

-Elle veut nous aider une fois par mois. Annonça Remus

Potter entrouvrit la bouche, consterné:

-Elle quoi? S'étrangla-t-il. Mais elle est folle!

-Ouais, j'ai eu la même réaction. Maugréa le loup garou

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Sirius en entrant avec Peter

Remus lui adressa un regard peu amène:

-T'es plus avec tes conquêtes? Demanda-t-il

-Nan. Sourit Sirius. Elles sont allées avec Evans je-ne-sais-où. Répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Remus. Alors?

-Rebecca veut venir avec nous à la Cabane Hurlante. Sourit James

Peter sentit ses petits yeux s'écarquiller et Sirius fronça les sourcils:

-Ah… fit-il

-Mais, elle sait que c'est… dangereux? Demanda Peter

-Non non, Quedver. Ironisa Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle croit probablement qu'on se fait des parties de bataille explosive.

-Il vaut mieux lui dire que c'est plus dangereux qu'une partie de bataille explosive… estima Peter avec un air renfrogné

James regarda Remus:

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Lunard? Demanda-t-il. Tu penses qu'elle peut nous aider?

-Je ne sais pas. Admit le loup-garou. Et même si c'est elle qui l'a demandé, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de risquer sa vie à elle aussi. Je risque déjà les vôtres tous les mois… fit-il tristement

Sirius posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Remus qui sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos:

-T'en fais pas pour ça Lunard. Sourit-il. J'pense qu'il faut voir ce qu'elle sait faire. Estima-t-il en regardant James

Potter acquiesça:

-Oui. Si elle arrive à te battre, elle pourra sans doute nous aider. Et un Maraudeur de plus, ça aiderait bien de temps en temps… admit-il

-Une Maraudeuse plutôt. corrigea Peter

-Il faudra le lui dire alors. Grommela Remus

Sirius sourit:

-Je m'en charge. Sourit-il. C'est l'une des seules que j'ai pas encore réussi à avoir.

James et Peter sourirent, amusés, tandis que Remus grimaçait:

-Tu ne l'auras jamais. Estima-t-il avec mauvaise foi. Elle est bien trop méfiante. Et elle te connaît.

-Bah, c'est un détail ça. Fit Sirius en balayant les arguments de Remus d'un geste de la main.

-Potter! Cria une voix depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Descend tout de suite!

James sourit:

-Ah! Fit-il. Je crois que ma douce Lily m'a appelé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois? Demanda Peter, intrigué

-J'ai caché son écharpe. Sourit James avant de sortir

Peter le suivit et Remus se retrouva seul avec Sirius.

-Je crois que Cornedrue va encore en baver. Estima-t-il avec un sourire amusé

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de laisser Rebecca nous aider? Demanda Remus, inquiet. Je ne voudrais pas la blesser…

Sirius sourit:

-T'en fais pas, Rem. Fit-il. Je vais bien voir ce qu'elle vaut.

Il prit la carte du Maraudeur dans sa poche de robe et pointa sa baguette dessus:

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Assena-t-il

La carte apparut et Sirius l'étala devant eux afin qu'ils cherchent l'étiquette de Rebecca. Ils la trouvèrent à la volière. Elle était seule et ne bougeait pas. Sirius se releva et sourit:

-J'y vais maintenant. Sourit-il. Tu viens?

-Pourquoi pas. Accepta Remus

Sirius effaça la carte et ils sortirent tous les deux du dortoir. Quand ils passèrent par la salle commune, ils virent, et surtout entendirent, Lily crier contre James. Ils sortirent avec des sourires amusés aux lèvres et allèrent à la volière.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3: Vérification effectuée... aux risques et périls de Sirius.**_

Rebecca n'avait pas bougé. Elle semblait observer avec attention ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Sirius avança avec un sourire craquant:

-Salut jeune beauté. Lança-t-il

-Chut! Répondit Rebecca sans se retourner

Intrigués, Sirius et Remus s'approchèrent de la fenêtre et virent Severus Rogue avec le frère de Sirius, Regulus Black. Patmol grogna:

-Pourquoi tu regardes ces fichus Serpentards? Demanda-t-il

-Ils préparent un mauvais coup et je pourrais me concentrer pour lire lequel sur leurs lèvres si tu te taisais. Grommela Rebecca

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et adressa une grimace à Remus qui souriait: voilà exactement pourquoi Sirius n'avait jamais eu Rebecca: elle était trop méfiante avec lui pour se laisser avoir par ses numéros de charme. Et ça amusait Remus autant que ça le rassurait. Une toute autre fille que Lily ou Rebecca aurait craqué sur Sirius. Le fait qu'elles ne le fassent pas et qu'elles soient les seules que Remus aimaient bien était lié, indubitablement. Le loup-garou secoua la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure: il était jaloux ou quoi? Heureusement, Rebecca soupira et se tourna vers eux, ne laissant pas le temps à Remus de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa propre tête:

-Alors? Demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? Demanda-t-elle

-Je suis venu voir ce que tu valais en tant qu'Animagus. Sourit Patmol. Mais tu peux encore renoncer, je ne voudrais pas te blesser…

Rebecca sourit:

-Tu veux rire? Demanda-t-elle. J'attend ça depuis trop longtemps pour y renoncer!

-Quoi? Nous aider? Demanda Remus

-Non, me battre avec Black. Sourit Rebecca

Patmol esquissa un sourire:

-T'as aucune chance. Dit-il

-Tu comptes juste m'intimider ou on peut en venir au combat? Demanda-t-elle, amusée

Sirius partit d'un côté pour retirer ses habits et Rebecca alla se cacher derrière une colonne de pierre. Sirius revint peu après sous forme d'un gros chien noir. Il sautilla gaiement jusqu'à Remus et se frotta à ses jambes doucement avant de s'éloigner et d'aboyer. Ce qu'ils virent sortir de derrière la colonne de pierre les stupéfia: une magnifique panthère noire se tenait devant eux. Elle montra les crocs et adressa un regard amusé au chien qui était tout à coup nettement moins gros. Sirius se baissa sur ses pattes avant et coucha ses oreilles en grognant. Rebecca s'assit sagement et le regarda, un éclat pétillant dans les yeux. Sirius avança de quelques pas vers elle et elle poussa un rugissement terrifiant. Sirius se retrouva collé aux jambes de Remus, qui avait eu quelques pas de recul, entre lui et Rebecca. La panthère fut comme prise d'une quinte de toux: elle riait. Sirius lui adressa un regard amer et il repartit se changer tandis que Rebecca regagnait la colonne de pierre. Sirius entra dans la pièce, un regard agacé posé sur la colonne: il avait laissé cette fille le ridiculiser devant Remus. Bien joué! Rebecca sortit de derrière la colonne en riant:

-Vous auriez du voir vos têtes! Fit-elle, hilare, sa robe posée sur son bras, laissant voir son tee-shirt à manches courtes et son jean sombres.

-Franchement, t'es pas drôle! Grommela Sirius. C'était inégal!

Rebecca sourit:

-J'y suis pour rien si c'est pas Petigrow qui est venu vérifier. C'était à lui que je voulais faire peur. Avoua-t-elle

-Comment tu as fait ça? Demanda Remus, tout à coup très intéressé par Rebecca. C'est très rare un Animagus qui est aussi… dangereux.

Rebecca sourit:

-Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai eu plus de cinq ans pour m'entraîner. Fit-elle.

-Je te félicite! Sourit Remus. C'est super!

Sirius croisa les bras et esquissa une moue boudeuse:

-C'est super. Répéta-t-il à voix basse, amer

Rebecca lui lança un regard en coin et fronça légèrement les sourcils:

-Tu me laissera t'aider alors? Demanda-t-elle à Remus

-Oui. Confirma le loup-garou. Je te remercie Rebecca.

Elle sourit:

-C'est normal. Sourit-elle. Maintenant, je vais aller voir le professeur Dippet. Les Serpentards vont se retrouver avec deux membres en moins pendant quelques temps. Je vois une série de retenues se profiler à l'horizon pour Rogue et Black bis. Fit-elle gaiement. À plus tard! Lança-t-elle avant de sortir à toute vitesse


	4. Chapter 4

_**4: Un sentiment déroutant**_

Remus se tourna vers Sirius:

-T'as vu ça? Demanda-t-il, admiratif. Elle est incroyable!

-Ouais, vraiment incroyable. Incroyablement chiante surtout. Grommela-t-il

Remus sourit:

-Tout ça parcequ'elle t'a fait peur? Demanda-t-il, amusé

Sirius tourna le dos:

-Ca n'a rien à voir! Protesta-t-il.

Remus sourit:

-Si tu le dis… fit-il

Sirius sortit la carte et l'observa:

-On dirait que Evans en a fini avec Cornedrue. Fit-il. On peut aller mettre les autres au courant pour la Maraudeuse.

Remus sourit:

-Bonne idée. Dit-il en sortant

-Eh, Rem, j'aurais pu gagner contre elle. Lança Sirius avant de suivre le loup-garou

Remus sourit:

-Tu crois? Demanda-t-il. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un chien puisse avoir le dessus sur une panthère tu sais…

-Je l'aurais battue! Affirma Sirius

Remus ne répondit rien et ils rejoignirent leur dortoir en silence, Remus pensant qu'il adorait voir Sirius se mettre en colère contre Rebecca parceque ça assurait qu'il ne tenterait pas de l'avoir et Sirius pensant qu'il fallait qu'il se valorise aux yeux de son ami parcequ'il était hors de question qu'il pense qu'il était moins intéressant que Rebecca. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et virent James qui se tenait la joue et Peter à côté de lui qui semblait inquiet:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Sirius, intrigué

-Lily y est peut-être allé un peu fort. Sourit Arthur Weasley en se tournant vers les deux Gryffondors qui entraient

-Elle lui a lancé un sort? S'étonna Remus

-Mieux. Elle l'a giflé. Pouffa Franck Londubat. Et fort en plus!

-C'est pas drôle! Protesta James en redressant la tête, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

-Oh si, crois nous, c'était drôle. Affirma Arthur en riant.

-Comment c'est arrivé? Demanda Remus. C'est pas le genre de Lily de gifler au lieu de jeter un sort…

-James lui a proposé une balade en balai au clair de lune. Exposa Franck. Jusque là, ça allait. Mais il a fallut qu'il précise qu'il ne la ramènerait peut-être pas avant l'aube alors forcément…

-Elle l'a giflé après l'avoir traité de pervers. Termina Arthur avant d'éclater de rire

Sirius éclata de rire et Remus s'autorisa un sourire amusé:

-Tu lui as vraiment dit ça? Demanda-t-il

-Ouais. Grommela l'attrapeur

-Bien joué James. Ricana Sirius. Tu sais, je crois que tu aurais besoin de leçons de drague un de ces jours… se moqua-t-il

-Très drôle Sirius. Maugréa James. Tu as réussi à faire ce que tu voulais avec Rebecca peut-être?

-Rebecca? Releva Arthur, soudainement intéressé. Rebecca Desfonds? T'es sur elle maintenant?

-Nan. Grommela Sirius en croisant les bras. Elle est trop anormale.

-Par « anormale » , il veut dire qu'elle ne craque pas sur lui. Précisa James avec un sourire goguenard

-Pas du tout! Protesta Sirius. Par anormale, je veux dire anormale!

-Tu as réussi alors? Demanda Peter, n'ayant pas tout compris

-Non. Admit Patmol après quelques instants. Elle m'a gentiment demandé de la fermer.

-Je crois que le gentiment est un peu exagéré… fit Remus à mi-voix

Sirius lui lança un regard noir tandis que James, Arthur et Franck riaient:

-Bravo Patmol. J'admire ta réussite en tant que dragueur professionnel. Se moqua James

Remus sourit en voyant Sirius partir au quart de tour et il monta dans le dortoir pour pouvoir réfléchir convenablement. Il était jaloux quand Sirius s'intéressait à des filles. Il savait qu'il aimait bien Rebecca mais il l'aimait encore plus depuis qu'il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas intéressée le moins du monde par Sirius. Ça le rassurait. Mais pourquoi? Il n'était quand même pas… Non! Impossible! Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Sirius?


	5. Chapter 5

_**5: Échapper à Patmol et tomber sur Rebecca: pas de chance.**_

Patmol était gaiement en train de se chamailler avec Cornedrue quand il se rendit compte que Lunard avait disparu. Il regarda dans toute la salle commune, laissant à Franck et Arthur le soin de continuer à rappeler ses échecs à James. Il finit par aller vérifier au dortoir et trouva un Remus complètement déboussolé. Inquiet, il s'approcha:

-Lunard? Appela-t-il. Ça va? Demanda-t-il

Remus sembla se réveiller tout à coup et rougit en voyant Sirius:

-Patmol? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'étonna-t-il en baissant les yeux

-Ben je te cherchais. Répondit Sirius en s'asseyant près de Remus. T'avais disparu d'en bas…

-Ah. Fit Remus en rougissant un peu plus à cause de la proximité de Sirius

Patmol remarqua la soudaine rougeur de son ami et il posa sa main sur son front:

-C'est bizarre, on dirait que t'as de la fièvre. Constata-t-il. Pourtant, la pleine lune, c'est que dans une semaine…

Remus se dégagea avec un sourire embarrassé et se leva pour s'éloigner de Sirius afin qu'il ne remarque pas que ses joues n'étaient pas les seules à réagir à sa proximité:

-Ouais. Confirma-t-il. Ben je dois avoir choppé un rhume ou quelque chose comme ça… estima-t-il

Sirius fronça les sourcils:

-T'es bizarre, Rem. Fit-il

-Mais non. Nia le loup-garou. Je vais à la bibliothèque, je suis curieux de savoir si il y a déjà eu des Animagus aussi dangereux…

-Hn! Fit Patmol. Tu pensais à Rebecca alors. Grommela-t-il

-Hein? Fit Remus en se figeant sur le pas de la porte

-Tes joues rouges, c'est à cause de Rebecca? Demanda Sirius en avançant vers Remus. T'es amoureux d'elle?

-Bah… Non. Lâcha Remus, surpris. Bien sur que non. C'est juste cette histoire d'Animagus qui me titille. Je suis curieux, c'est tout.

Sirius lui lança un regard suspicieux:

-Ouais, d'accord. À tout à l'heure au repas alors. Répondit-il

-Oui. Répondit Remus

Il sortit en courant de la salle commune et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois seul dans un couloir, essoufflé: qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Voilà qu'il désirait son meilleur ami maintenant! Il n'était vraiment pas normal!

-Remus? Appela la voix inquiète de Lily

Le loup-garou ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans ceux émeraude et inquiets de la Préfète de Gryffondor:

-Tout va bien? S'inquiéta la jeune sorcière

-Oui. Sourit Remus. J'ai juste… un petit souci. Admit-il

-Avec Black? Demanda Rebecca avec malice

Remus rougit violemment et ne répondit pas. Lily se tourna vers sa meilleure amie:

-Black? S'étonna-t-elle

Rebecca adressa un sourire amusé à Remus et elle regarda Lily:

-Je les ai vus tout à l'heure et Black parlait de faire une bêtise. Remus voulait l'en empêcher. Mentit-elle avec aisance

Lily fronça les sourcils:

-Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui venir à l'esprit encore à celui là? Maugréa-t-elle

-Rien. C'est réglé. Assura Remus en souriant. Je vais à la bibliothèque.

-Ah bon? S'étonna Lily. On a même pas encore commencé les cours…

-J'ai des recherches à faire. Annonça-t-il. Sur les Animagus. Précisa-t-il en lançant un regard équivoque à Rebecca qui lui renvoya un regard noir.

Lily alla de sa meilleure amie à Remus avec suspicion:

-Vous, vous me cachez quelque chose. Fit-elle en plissant les yeux

-Pas du tout. Répondirent les deux d'une même voix

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné: ils protestaient. Et pour Lily Evans, protestations = coupables. Pas de chance. La Préfète de Gryffondor leur adressa à chacun un regard suspicieux:

-Hum… Je vois. Fit-elle. Vous sortez ensemble? Demanda-t-elle

-Heu… Non. Nia Rebecca, abasourdie

-C'est totalement impossible ça, Lily. Fit remarquer Remus. Un peu comme toi et James. La taquina-t-il

Lilly rosit et un éclat de fureur remplaça la suspicion dans son regard:

-Ah ça! C'est vraiment un crétin ton pote Potter! S'emporta-t-elle.

Remus sourit:

-Tu as retrouvé ton écharpe? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, grâce à Becci. Maugréa-t-elle

-Mademoiselle Evans, je crois que vous feriez bien de venir voir ce qu'il se passe à la tour d'astronomie. Fit Nick-quasi-sans-tête en traversant un mur non loin. Des Gryffondors ont apparemment décidé que les cervelles de macaques étaient mieux écrasées au sol que dans les placards du professeur Slughorn.

Lily se tourna vers le fantôme de Gryffondor:

-Merci Sir Nicholas. J'y vais tout de suite. Assura-t-elle

-A votre service. Assura le fantôme en inclinant sa tête à 90 degrés avant de traverser un autre mur.

Lily se tourna vers ses deux amis:

-Je vais à la tour. Fit-elle. On se verra au dîner? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui. Sourit Rebecca. À tout à l'heure.

La Préfète partit et Rebecca sourit:

-Black, hein? Fit-elle, amusée, les bras croisés

-Comment tu l'as su? Demanda-t-il, les yeux baissés

Rebecca rit:

-Vous vous dévorez des yeux mutuellement et il a l'air d'être assez jaloux. Estima-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Sirius ne m'aime pas de cette façon. Répondit Remus avec tristesse

Rebecca sourit et allait répondre quelque chose quand:

-Mademoiselle Desfonds, le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous voir. Annonça un élève de Poufsouffle de dernière année

-Ok, j'y vais. Sourit Rebecca

-Pourquoi il veut te voir? Demanda Remus, surpris, tandis que le sorcier partait

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua Rebecca avec un sourire. Bon, on reparlera de toi et de Black une autre fois. À plus tard, Lunard. Lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil

-Eh, comment tu connais mon surnom? Demanda Remus

Mais elle était déjà partie. Il soupira: cette sorcière était vraiment agaçante! Elle savait toujours des choses qu'elle n'était pas sensée savoir!


	6. Chapter 6

_**6: Relation privilégiée avec Dumbledore.**_

__Rebecca alla dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et sourit:

-Vous vouliez me voir? Demanda-t-elle à l'homme aux cheveux et à la barbe grisonnants

-Bonjour Rebecca. Sourit le professeur Dumbledore en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes demi-lune. Comment vas-tu?

La jeune femme sourit:

-Bien. Affirma-t-elle. Et toi, grand-père?

Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé:

-Tu m'appelles encore comme ça? Demanda-t-il. Je pensais que ça t'était passé depuis le temps…

-Eh non. Sourit Rebecca. C'est un peu beaucoup toi qui m'a élevée en même temps.

-Je le sais. Confirma Dumbledore en souriant

Il désigna le fauteuil à Rebecca et elle s'assit docilement:

-Alors, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais plus ou moins obtenu le droit d'aider Monsieur Lupin lors de ses transformations mensuelles…fit le professeur d'un air dégagé

Rebecca grimaça:

-Comment tu arrives à tout savoir? Demanda-t-elle, contrariée

Dumbledore sourit:

-Je suis très ami avec les fantômes de Poudlard. Rappela-t-il

Rebecca leva les yeux au ciel:

-La Dame Grise. Grommela-t-elle. Je me disais bien que je l'avais vue après notre discussion à Remus et moi…

Dumbledore rit doucement:

-Je comprend mieux à présent pourquoi tu as passé une partie de l'été à t'entraîner avec autant d'acharnement. Fit-il. Tu voulais que les Maraudeurs t'acceptent parmi eux…

Rebecca sembla songeuse:

-Oui, je voulais faire partie de leur groupe. Admit-elle. Mais c'était pour de mauvaises raisons… Que je n'ai plus maintenant.

-Remus Lupin étant la principale de ces raisons, et ce jeune homme étant amoureux de Monsieur Black, je me doute que tes raisons doivent être plus désintéressées à présent. Estima Dumbledore en versant deux tasses de thé

Rebecca soupira:

-Eh oui. Fit-elle, exaspérée. L'homme que je chassais m'a échappé et s'est jeté dans les filets d'un autre prédateur…

Dumbledore rit:

-Comme je te plains. Se moqua-t-il.

Rebecca sourit:

-En fait, c'est mieux comme ça. Estima-t-elle. Sirius a besoin de vraiment tomber amoureux, et il l'est déjà de Remus. Ça lui fera du bien d'être vraiment amoureux. Ça lui évitera d'avoir envie de draguer tout ce qui bouge.

-Tu as probablement raison. Admit le professeur. Et tu as une autre cible en vue?

-Non. Soupira Rebecca. Par contre, je pense qu'il faut surveiller Petigrow. Fit-elle avec sérieux. Rogue et l'autre Black aussi. Ils vont mal finir tous les trois…

Dumbledore observa sa fenêtre, pensif:

-Tu penses à Tom Jedusor, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il

-Oui. Confirma Rebecca. Tu sais comme moi que Jedusor est dangereux. Il l'est plus que moi.

-Je le sais Rebecca. Fit Dumbledore. Mais j'ai peur de ne rien pouvoir faire…

La jeune femme sirota son thé en regardant par la fenêtre:

-Tu devrais faire attention à Severus Rogue et aux Mangemorts, Rebecca. Recommanda-t-il. Ils peuvent se montrer dangereux.

-Je le sais. Assura-t-elle.

Il y eut un petit silence puis Rebecca sourit:

-Tu sais quoi? J'ai trouvé ce que je voulais faire comme métier. Fit-elle avec enthousiasme.

-Ah oui? Fit Dumbledore avec bienveillance. Lequel?

-Auror! Décréta Rebecca

Le professeur sourit:

-Oui, je crois que ça t'ira bien. Opina-t-il

La jeune femme sourit:

-Ou alors, je serais professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Fit-elle gaiement

Dumbledore rit:

-Tu es toujours incertaine. Fit-il, amusé.

-Albus? Appela la voix du professeur Slughorn depuis l'extérieur.

Rebecca se leva:

-Je crois que notre entretient hebdomadaire est terminé. Sourit-elle. Au revoir professeur. Lança-t-elle en sortant

-Mademoiselle Desfonds? S'étonna le professeur Slughorn. Vous êtes déjà convoquée dans le bureau de professeur Dumbledore? S'amusa-t-il

Rebecca sourit:

-Eh oui. Fit-elle, amusée. Au revoir professeur. Lança-t-elle avant de partir en courant


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre : 7: Jalousie**_

Remus sortit de la bibliothèque préoccupé. Il regardait le sol défiler sous ses yeux et c'est une voix familière qui le tira de ses pensées:

-Alors… c'était bien la bibliothèque? Demanda la voix de Sirius

Remus leva les yeux et sourit:

-Oui, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Affirma-t-il

-C'est-à-dire? Demanda Sirius

-Des informations sur les Animagus. Sourit Remus. Figure toi que c'est le caractère des sorciers qui détermine leur forme d'Animagus. Le fait que Rebecca soit une panthère est très intéressant.

-Pourquoi? Demanda le brun avec une moue contrariée

-La panthère représente la force, la férocité, la puissance mais aussi la loyauté à toute épreuve. On peut parfaitement faire confiance à Rebecca. Je trouve ça rassurant, pas toi?

-Mouais. Grommela Sirius.

Remus fronça les sourcils:

-Tu ne l'aime pas vraiment, hein? Demanda-t-il

Sirius arrêta de marcher et regarda Remus:

-Ce que j'aime pas, c'est qu'elle semble savoir un peu trop de choses. Expliqua-t-il. Elle a su tout de suite que tu étais différent et elle sait plein d'autres choses sur nous. En plus, je l'aie vue discuter avec Jedusor l'année dernière et je n'aime pas particulièrement ce gars!

Remus haussa les épaules:

-Moi, je crois qu'elle est parfaitement fréquentable. Affirma-t-il. En plus, c'est la meilleure amie de Lily. Tu vois Lily être amie avec quelqu'un de méchant ou de débile comme les Serpentards?

Sirius esquissa une grimace et continua à marcher:

-Peut-être pas. Admit-il. Evans sait bien choisir ses amis. Reconnut-il

-Tu vois. Sourit Remus

-Dis… tu as vu Rebecca avant d'aller à la bibliothèque, non? Interrogea Sirius mine de rien.

Remus haussa les sourcils:

-Tu as utilisé la carte pour voir si j'allais retrouver Rebecca? Demanda-t-il après quelques instants à chercher comment Sirius pouvait savoir qu'il avait croisé par hasard Lily et Rebecca.

-Non, je cherchais mon frère et je vous aient vus par hasard. Mentit Sirius en regardant Remus dans les yeux

-Oh… fit le loup-garou

-On va manger? Demanda le Gryffondor, changeant de conversation

-Oui. Accepta Remus

Ils partirent à la Grande Salle et retrouvèrent leurs amis.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre : 8: Première nuit avec les Maraudeurs.**_

Une semaine plus tard, Rebecca était tranquillement dans sa salle commune à lire un livre sur les sorts venteux quand un élève de première année entra, totalement paniqué:

-Rebecca Desfonds! Appela-t-il au bord des larmes. Rebecca Desfonds!

-Quoi? Demanda la jeune femme en se sortant de son fauteuil

-Il y a quatre Gryffondors qui veulent te voir. Répondit le gamin, terrorisé

Rebecca sourit:

-Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Dit-elle avant de sortir

Elle vit en effet les autres Maraudeurs l'attendre devant l'ouverture de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Elle sourit:

-Salut! Lança-t-elle gaiement

-Salut. Répondit James tout aussi gaiement

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait à ce première année pour qu'il ait si peur de vous? Demanda-t-elle, amusée

-On lui a dit que si t'arrivais pas dans les deux minutes, on le transformait en souris. Avoua Peter avec un sourire

Remus lança un regard inquiet à la jeune femme:

-T'es sûre que tu veux venir? Demanda-t-il

-Oui. Affirma la jeune femme, recouvrant son sérieux

-Bon… Alors suis nous. Lança Sirius en se décollant du mur

Rebecca suivit silencieusement et Peter avisa la cape d'un œil inquiet:

-On ne passera pas tous sous la cape. Estima-t-il

-Sirius et toi allez vous transformer. Répondit James. Vous êtes les deux qui passerez le plus inaperçus…

-Ou alors, je peux utiliser un sortilège de désillusion. Proposa Rebecca

Sirius se tourna vers elle, surpris:

-Tu sais l'utiliser? Demanda-t-il, impressionné

Rebecca sourit:

-Bien sûr. Affirma-t-elle. Comment tu crois que j'arrive à me promener au nez et à la barbe des profs?

Sirius hocha la tête, regagnant son masque froid: il refusait de se montrer sympa avec une fille qui attirait le mec qu'il aimait. Oui, il avait finit par se l'avouer, il aimait Remus. Il l'aimait et il s'efforçait de détester Rebecca à cause de la complicité qu'elle avait avec Remus, ce qui n'était pas facile vu que la Préfète lui semblait plus sympathique qu'autre chose depuis qu'ils trainaient avec elle. Ils arrivèrent au couloir et Rebecca appliqua un sortilège de désillusion sur Remus, Sirius et elle, Peter et James étant sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils sortirent dans le parc et passèrent sous le saule cogneur, suivant le passage. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Cabane Hurlante, le soleil se couchait. Remus s'écroula au sol et les quatre autres se changèrent, Rebecca allant dans la pièce à côté. Et pendant toute la nuit, ils s'évertuèrent à retenir Remus et à lui faire garder les idées claires un minimum .

Rebecca se réveilla le lendemain matin à l'infirmerie. Elle entendait Lily chuchoter rapidement, comme si elle était en colère.

-Salut. Lança-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux

Lily s'approcha. Elle semblait mécontente:

-Alors comme ça, t'es allée faire un tour sur le balai de Potter? Demanda Lily, accusatrice

Rebecca fronça les sourcils et se redressa avant d'adresser un regard noir à James. Celui-ci ne cilla pas et Rebecca regarda sa meilleure amie:

-J'étais avec Sirius. Corrigea-t-elle, ne souhaitant pas que sa meilleure amie la voit comme une rivale. On a emprunté le balais de Potter parcequ'il voulait me montrer un truc sur le toit.

-Black? S'étonna Lilly

-Eh oui. Soupira Rebecca. J'y suis pour rien si il est craquant.

James se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un rire et adressa un regard amusé à Patmol qui grimaçait. Rebecca, elle, adressa un regard moqueur à Sirius qui sourit à Lily:

-D'ailleurs, Rebecca était terrorisée. J'ai bien réussi mon coup. Mentit-il

Rebecca lui adressa un regard noir et il sourit de plus belle. Lily soupira:

-Et toi qui disais que jamais de la vie tu ne tomberais dans les bras de Black. Fit-elle, amusée

Rebecca haussa les épaules:

-Comme je l'ai dit, c'est pas de ma faute.

Lily rit et se tourna vers James:

-Tu aurais pu me préciser qu'elle était avec Black quand elle est tombée. Grommela-t-elle

-Tout ce que j'ai dit, c'était qu'elle était sur mon balai. Répliqua James avec un sourire. C'est pas de ma faute si tu as compris quelque chose de pas net, Evans.

Lilly rougit et tourna les talons avant de s'en aller la tête haute. Rebecca sourit:

-Tu l'as encore raté. Fit-elle, amusée

-De quoi? S'étonna James

-L'occasion de te taire. Répondirent Remus et Rebecca d'une même voix

Ils se sourirent: Remus était dans le lit à côté de Rebecca, mal en point:

-Comment tu vas? Demanda-t-elle

-Bien. Et toi? S'inquiéta-t-il. C'est à cause de moi que…

-Non. Sourit Rebecca. Ne t'en fais pas. Je me suis pris un mur en faisant la course avec Patmol.

-Bon… Ca va alors. Sourit Remus en reposant sa tête sur son oreiller

Les trois autres Maraudeurs dévisagèrent Rebecca avec surprise mais ne dirent rien.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre : 9: Aveu de Lily Evans.**_

Peu après, l'infirmière autorisa la jeune femme à partir et elle ne s'en priva pas, prétextant un besoin urgent de douche. James la suivit et la rattrapa dans le couloir:

-Hey, Rebecca. Appela-t-il

-Oui? Fit la jeune fille

-Pourquoi tu as mentit à Remus? Demanda-t-il.

Rebecca fronça les sourcils:

-Comment ça? Demanda-t-elle

-C'est parceque tu t'es mise devant Patmol que tu as atterrit à l'infirmerie, tu as pris le coup à sa place. Répondit James. Pourquoi tu as mentit à Remus?

Rebecca sourit:

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que Lunard sache ce genre de choses. Estima-t-elle.

James esquissa un sourire:

-Comment ça se fait que t'es pas à Gryffondor toi? Demanda-t-il

Rebecca haussa les épaules:

-Je suis amoureuse des livres. Lâcha-t-elle comme explication

-Ca, on avait remarqué. Fit James avec un sourire en coin. Remus et toi passez presque tout votre temps dans la bibliothèque.

Rebecca sourit:

-C'est vrai. Admit-elle. D'ailleurs, tu devrais pas retourner avec les autres?

-J'y vais, ne t'en fais pas. Assura James.

Rebecca sourit et se détourna mais James la rappela:

-Au fait, merci pour la petite histoire avec Patmol. Lança-t-il. Ça m'a bien arrangé.

-Je t'en prie. Répondit Rebecca en allant vers sa salle commune

La jeune femme alla à la douche, comme elle l'avait annoncé, puis elle rejoignit le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Le sorcier lui lança un regard amusé:

-Bonjour Rebecca. Salua-t-il. J'allais justement t'envoyer un hibou pour te demander de venir. Avoua-t-il

-Je m'en suis douté. Sourit la jeune femme. C'est pour ça que je suis venue.

Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'assoir et lui servit une tasse de thé tandis qu'elle s'exécutait:

-Le professeur Dippet ne sait pas que j'étais avec eux? Demanda-t-elle en prenant sa tasse

-Non. Nia le professeur Dumbledore. Tu as eu de la chance…

Elle acquiesça:

-Je ne suis pas de trop pour les aider. Fit-elle. Je me demande même comment ils ont réussi à survivre sans moi. Se moqua-t-elle

Dumbledore sourit:

-Est-ce que Monsieur Lupin t'a blessée? Demanda-t-il

-Remus a tenté d'écharper Sirius. Je me suis, par malchance, retrouvée entre eux. Répondit Rebecca

Dumbledore sourit:

-Je vois… fit-il, comprenant parfaitement que le « par malchance » voulait dire « je l'ai fait exprès ». Eh bien, je suppose que Monsieur Black t'en est très reconnaissant…

-Je ne sais pas si Monsieur Black est capable d'être reconnaissant envers quelqu'un qui passe beaucoup de temps avec l'homme qu'il aime. Admit Rebecca avec un sourire amusé

Dumbledore rit:

-Tu as sans doute de bonnes raisons pour t'être retrouvée « par malchance » entre lui et Monsieur Lupin. Peut-être que tu aimes bien les Maraudeurs après tout… estima-t-il, amusé

-J'aime beaucoup les Maraudeurs. Corrigea Rebecca. Sauf Petigrow! Compléta-t-elle, butée.

Dumbledore se rembrunit:

-En parlant de Monsieur Petigrow, je tenais à te prévenir que Messieurs Rogue et Black ne sont plus en retenue et qu'ils ont appris par un malheureux hasard que tu étais à l'origine de l'échec de leur plan… annonça le professeur

Rebecca haussa un sourcil:

-Par malchance? Releva-t-elle. On m'a cafté? Qui?

-Je ne sais pas si le professeur Slughorn a utilisé les racines d'asphodèles que je lui aie envoyées. Fit pensivement Dumbledore. Tu crois qu'il les a déjà utilisées?

Rebecca leva les yeux au ciel:

-Ouais, il m'a vue sortir d'ici donc il a fait ses déductions. Grommela-t-elle

Le professeur Dumbledore ne répondit pas pendant un moment, pendant lequel Rebecca a bu son thé, puis:

-Evite de te retrouver seule dans les couloirs s'il te plait. Demanda-t-il, ses yeux bleus reflétant une profonde inquiétude. Je n'aimerais pas que quelque chose de malsain ou de tragique t'arrive.

Rebecca se leva, posa sa tasse et sourit:

-Ne t'en fais pas grand-père. Je sais me défendre. Assura-t-elle

Dumbledore eut un mince sourire:

-Oui, je le sais. Mais ça m'inquiète quand même… avoua-t-il

Rebecca sourit:

-Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que ce n'est pas la peine de te faire du souci pour moi. Dit-elle avec un sourire amusé

Dumbledore acquiesça et Rebecca se tourna vers la porte:

-Il faut que j'aille parler à Lily. Elle vient d'avouer plus ou moins à James qu'elle était jalouse. Ça a du lui fiche un coup. Estima la jeune sorcière

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête:

-Bonne journée. Sourit-il

Rebecca se rendit dans le hall et vit Lily assise dans un coin sombre. Elle s'approcha et sourit:

-Lily? Appela-t-elle

La jeune Préfète leva les yeux et sourit:

-Becci. Constata-t-elle. T'es sortie?

-Oui, comme tu vois. Sourit la jeune femme

Elle s'accroupit près de son amie:

-Alors… tu as vraiment cru que je serais allée avec Potter? Demanda-t-elle, amusée

Lily eut un sourire embarrassé:

-Désolée. S'excusa-t-elle

-C'est rien, t'en fais pas. Sourit Rebecca.

-Black, hein? Demanda Lily

-Oui. Sourit Rebecca.

-Et… tu sors avec lui? Demanda la Préfète

-Ca va pas non! S'indigna Rebecca. Déjà, je t'ai dit que jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne tomberais dans ses bras! Et en plus, il est amoureux.

-Black, amoureux? Ricana Lily. De qui? S'enquit-elle

-Qui sait. Répondit Rebecca en adressant un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie

La Préfète se releva et fit face à sa meilleure amie, réprobatrice:

-Tu me caches quelque chose. Affirma-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? Demanda Rebecca

-Tu traînes souvent avec les quatre débiles… commença Lily

-Trois! Corrigea Rebecca. J'aime pas Petigrow.

-D'accord. Trois. Accepta la sorcière. Donc, tu traînes souvent avec les trois débiles, tu as l'air de t'entendre de mieux en mieux avec Potter et même avec Black, tu es très complice avec Remus…

-Pour Black, je t'arrête tout de suite: il ne m'aime pas. Répliqua Rebecca avec tristesse

-C'est faux. Riposta Lily. T'as déjà vu Black aller à l'infirmerie pour une fille toi?

-Il y avait Remus. Fit remarquer Rebecca

-Tu es arrivée dans l'infirmerie dans les bras de Black! Siffla Lily

Rebecca fit des yeux ronds:

-Sérieux? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui. Confirma Lily. Tu ne le savais pas? S'étonna-t-elle

-Ben non. Nia Rebecca. Je pensais vraiment qu'il me détestait…

Lily soupira:

-Tu ne me diras rien, pas vrai? Demanda-t-elle

-Non. Admit Rebecca. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire certaines choses.

Lily fronça les sourcils et Rebecca enchaîna:

-D'ailleurs, tu devrais arrêter de crier sur Potter. Estima-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-J'y suis pour rien, il m'énerve! Répondit Lily

-Je sais. Sourit Rebecca. Mais s'il cache tes affaires et s'il fait des bêtises, c'est juste pour attirer ton attention. Donne lui au moins une chance.

-Tu crois? Demanda la Préfète, pas sûre d'elle

-Oui. Confirma Rebecca en souriant. Tu l'aimerais beaucoup, tu sais? Il est dingue de toi.

-Il est dingue tout court. Grommela Lily

Rebecca rit:

-C'est ça qui t'attire chez lui? Demanda-t-elle

Lily eut un petit sourire:

-Peut-être. Admit-elle

Rebecca sourit:

-O miracle! Tu as enfin avoué! Se moqua-t-elle

Lily rit et toutes les deux allèrent manger.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10: Laisser une chance à Potter ou pas, telle est la question.**_

Lily réfléchissait à ce que Rebecca lui avait dit: laisser une chance à James Potter. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle y réfléchissait. Une semaine qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre, interrogeant sa meilleure amie sur l'attitude de Potter quand il n'était pas en sa présence. Ce qu'en disait Becci, c'était que Potter était drôle, gentil, amical et elle insistait bien sur le fait qu'il la questionnait très souvent sur Lily, cherchant à savoir ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir, ce qu'il devait changer pour lui plaire. Mais Lily ne voulait pas qu'il change. Elle devait l'avouer, elle l'aimait beaucoup tel qu'il était. La Préfète de Gryffondor soupira et tritura sa plume avec distraction.

-Tout va bien Evans? Demanda une voix derrière elle

Lily sursauta, lâchant sa plume, et se retourna: l'objet de ses pensées était devant elle et la regardait avec curiosité. Elle lui adressa un regard noir:

-Tu pourrais prévenir quand t'arrives! Grommela-t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur!

James sourit et s'assit en face d'elle:

-J'ai renversé une chaise et Madame Pince a menacé de me virer. Si t'as pas entendu ça, j'y suis pour rien. Fit-il, moqueur

Lily reprit sa plume dans sa main et gribouilla sur un parchemin vierge un moment:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter? Demanda-t-elle enfin

-T'inviter à aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi à la prochaine sortie. Répondit James en souriant. Rebecca m'a dit qu'elle restait ici alors j'en profite.

Lily resta silencieuse, ce qui étonna le Maraudeur: en théorie, elle aurait déjà du l'envoyer sur les roses, lui dire que jamais elle n'accepterait de sortir avec un gars comme lui, et cetera… Il se pencha vers elle:

-Evans? Appela-t-il, inquiet. Tu vas bien?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Maugréa-t-elle

-Tu n'as pas dit non et tu n'as pas crié. Répondit Potter. C'est bien la première fois…

-P'têt que j'ai pas envie de dire non ni de crier, tout simplement. Répondit Lily sans le regarder, les joues légèrement roses

James écarquilla les yeux, étonné, puis il fit un grand sourire:

-Alors, c'est oui? Demanda-t-il

Après quelques instants, Lily soupira:

-Oui. Souffla-t-elle. J'irais à Pré-au-Lard avec toi.

James se leva vivement:

-Lily Evans m'a enfin dit oui! Cria-t-il gaiement. Elle a dit oui!

Lily éclata de rire quand elle vit la bibliothécaire arriver à grands pas, outrée:

-Monsieur Potter! Sortez immédiatement! S'écria-t-elle

-Mais Madame, vous ne comprenez pas! Protesta James, ravi. Elle a enfin dit oui!

-Sortez Potter! Hurla la bibliothécaire

Lily ramassa ses affaires et James la suivit dehors. Tous les deux étaient morts de rire et Lily dut s'arrêter et s'appuyer au mur pour reprendre son souffle. James lui adressa un regard doux:

-C'est la première fois que tu ris à cause de moi. Constata-t-il

Lily lui adressa un grand sourire:

-Il n'y a que toi pour crier dans la bibliothèque. Fit-elle avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

James rit également et tous les deux regagnèrent leur salle commune rouge et or.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11: Lien entre Tom Jedusor et Rebecca.**_

Quelques jours plus tard, Rebecca était dans les cachots. Elle avait suivi un élève de sa maison qu'elle avait entendu parler de Tom Jedusor. Mais une fois au cachots, elle l'avait perdu. Elle esquissa une moue agacée: avec la carte du Maraudeur, elle l'aurait retrouvé en un rien de temps ce débile de Diggory. Mais voilà, Sirius avait eu besoin de la carte pour poser un marécage portable devant le bureau du prof de DCFM. Et bien sûr, Peter et James l'avaient suivi. Remus, lui, travaillait avec Lily dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Du coup, Rebecca avait pu exercer son rôle de Préfète de Poufsouffle toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende l'autre benêt de Diggory parler de Jedusor. C'est pour ça qu'elle se trouvait dans les cachots alors que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas se balader toute seule à cause des Serpentards. Elle était donc dans les cachots, pas très loin de la salle de Potions, cherchant avec détermination où cet abrutit de Diggory était passé. Elle tournait en rond depuis quelques minutes quand une voix doucereuse se fit entendre:

-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Ne serait-ce pas cette fichue empêcheuse de tourner en rond de Préfète de Poufsouffle? Fit la voix

Rebecca se figea et vit Rogue sortir de l'ombre avec Black bis. Elle sourit:

-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Ne serait-ce pas ce débile aux cheveux gras, plus communément appelé Servilus, qui s'est choppé deux semaines de colle? Répliqua-t-elle

Rogue grimaça:

-Traîner avec Potter et ses copains te rend encore plus détestable, Desfonds! Cracha-t-il. Toi, Potter et Black, les traîtres à leur sang par définition!

-Que veux-tu? Tout le monde n'est pas aussi fou que Jedusor. S'amusa la jeune femme

-Rebecca, ça suffit. Intervint une voix venant de derrière Severus et Regulus.

Les deux bouffons Serpentards se retournèrent et virent leur Préfet, Tom Jedusor:

-Salut Tom. Lança Rebecca

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Jedusor. Tu es venue rejoindre mes Mangemorts? S'enquit-il avec un sourire

-Non, je crois que je préfèrerais encore que l'un de nous deux disparaisse. Répliqua Rebecca, avec un sourire amusé

-Ca peut s'arranger. Assura Tom sans cesser de sourire

-Quoi? Tu veux mourir? Fit semblant de s'étonner la jeune sorcière

Jedusor soupira:

-Tu n'es toujours pas avec moi alors. Constata-t-il, comme peiné

-Eh non. Sourit Rebecca. Je suis contre toi, comme toujours.

Tom l'observa:

-Je vais finir par mettre un philtre d'amour ou de confusion dans ton jus de citrouille tu sais? Fit-il

-Désolée pour toi mais ces potions sont trop reconnaissables. Sourit Rebecca. En plus, je crois que tu en décevrais quelques uns si tu tombais aussi bas. Estima-t-elle en désignant Severus et Regulus du menton.

Jedusor se tourna vers eux et leur adressa un regard froid:

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? Demanda-t-il. Avec elle?

-Nous voulions lui parler des heures de colle qu'elle nous a fait gagner. Grommela Rogue

-Ah oui… C'est vrai. Se rappela Jedusor en lançant un regard en coin à la Préfète.

Elle haussa les épaules pour montrer son indifférence:

-Si tu n'étais pas ma sœur, je te laisserais te débrouiller avec eux. Prévint Jedusor

Rebecca eut un sourire mauvais:

-Tom, sois réaliste. Fit-elle, amusée. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je les auraient réduits en poussière en moins de deux. En plus, je ne suis que ta demi-sœur. Tu es le seul Sang-mêlé de nous deux. Rappela-t-elle

Regulus se ratatina sur lui-même, se demandant si la Préfète était suicidaire, tandis que Rogue s'éloignait de Jedusor en gardant son air impassible. Tom toisa sa demi-sœur avec haine:

-Tu n'es qu'une punaise qui finira sous ma chaussure! Cracha-t-il en sortant sa baguette

Rebecca l'imita:

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, Tom. Recommanda-t-elle, menaçante. Tu es moins fort que moi.

-ENDOLORIS! S'écria Jedusor

Rebecca ne bougea pas, toisant son frère avec dureté avant de sourire:

-Eh ben, grand frère, je vois que tu n'écoutes toujours pas mes conseils… constata-t-elle

-Et moi, je constate que Dumbledore ne t'a pas seulement offert un toit! Ragea Jedusor

-Je cherche Diggory. Annonça la Préfète, changeant de conversation. Vous l'avez vu?

-Non. Répondit Jedusor, donnant l'impression que ce mot lui avait arraché la langue.

Rebecca haussa les épaules:

-Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser entre Serpencons. Annonça-t-elle

Rebecca tourna le dos et Jedusor abaissa sa baguette avant de regarder ses disciples avec colère:

-N'approchez plus jamais de Rebecca! Gronda-t-il. C'est moi qui la tuerais le moment venu!

-B… Bien Maître. Balbutièrent Rogue et Black bis

Jedusor regagna la salle commune des Serpentards tandis que Rebecca sortait des cachots. Elle allait monter les marches du hall quand elle se cogna à quelque chose d'invisible. Elle fronça les sourcils:

-Patmol? Cornedrue? Appela-t-elle, incertaine

Sirius, James et Peter apparurent:

-Tu vas bien? Demanda aussitôt James

-Ben oui. Sourit Rebecca. Pourquoi?

-On t'a vue avec trois Serpentards, dont Reg et Servilus, dans les cachots. Expliqua Sirius en montrant la carte.

-Une rencontre de ronde entre Préfets, rien de plus. Assura-t-elle. J'ai suivi Diggory jusqu'aux cachots mais je l'ai perdu avant de tomber sur Jedusor et les deux autres.

Au nom de Jedusor, Quedver baissa les yeux et tritura ses mains, mal à l'aise. Rebecca lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

-Bon, ça va alors. Soupira James qui n'avait rien remarqué. On a eu peur que tu te sois faite embarquer dans un duel à une contre trois.

Rebecca regarda Sirius:

-Ah ouais? Fit-elle, amusée. Vous vous êtes inquiétés pour moi? Demanda-t-elle

-Nan! Répondit Patmol, buté

Rebecca et James rirent:

-C'que t'es de mauvaise foi. Fit la Préfète

-C'est même le prince de la mauvaise foi. Appuya James

-Au fait, Lunard et Lily ont fini de travailler? Interrogea Rebecca avec un sourire malicieux

-On ne sait pas. Admit James. D'ailleurs, est-ce que c'est toi qui a demandé à Lily de me laisser une chance de lui prouver que je ne suis pas si bête que ça? Demanda-t-il

La Préfète de Poufsouffle leva les yeux vers le plafond et fit semblant de le contempler:

-J'adore ce plafond! Répondit -elle avec un sourire

-James sourit:

-Je vois… Fit-il, amusé. Merci.

-De rien. Sourit Rebecca en le regardant

-On te raccompagne à Poufsouffle? Proposa Sirius

Rebecca lui adressa un sourire goguenard:

-Ne t'en fais pas, je devrais réussir à rentrer dans ma maison toute seule. Estima-t-elle

James pouffa:

-Ok. Sourit-il, prenant Patmol de court avant qu'il ne réagisse. A demain alors.

-A demain. Grommela Sirius en rabattant la cape sur Peter, James et lui

Rebecca baissa les yeux et vit les chevilles des trois Maraudeurs s'éloigner. Elle rit et retourna à Poufsouffle en sifflant gaiement.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12**__**: Discussion avec Malefoy**_

Rebecca était assise en haut de la tour d'astronomie, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle contemplait le paysage d'un œil morne. C'était le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Cornedrue était avec Lily, Patmol et Lunard étaient probablement en train de roucouler quelque part à Pré-au-Lard, prétextant qu'ils sont amis, Quedver avait disparu depuis le matin et Jedusor était sortit avec Rogue et Black bis. Conclusion: Rebecca était seule. Et, point plus important, elle s'ennuyait. Elle s'ennuyait beaucoup. Tellement qu'elle en venait à souhaiter que Tom revienne rapidement pour pouvoir aller l'embêter, même si ce n'était pas vraiment la chose à faire avec lui. Soudain, elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier de la tour. Est-ce que son souhait avait été exaucé? Est-ce que Tom était revenu plus tôt? Elle fixa avidement la porte qui s'ouvrait et elle grimaça en reconnaissant le sorcier qui était resté figé sur le pas de la porte: blond, yeux bleus plus froids qu'un iceberg, mine arrogante. Malefoy. Lucius Malefoy se tenait en personne sur le pas de la porte, fixant Rebecca de ses yeux froids. La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui du Serpentard, amusée. Puisque Tom n'était pas là et que les Maraudeurs étaient dispersés, eh bien, elle allait embêter Malefoy.

-Salut Malefoy! Lança-t-elle gaiement. T'es pas avec Jedusor à Pré-au-Lard? C'est étonnant!

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard noir:

-Tu insinues que je le suis partout comme un vulgaire cabot? Demanda-t-il

-Ouah! T'as fait des progrès par rapport à la dernière fois que je t'ai parlé! Fit-elle, faussement admirative. Tu as compris un sous-entendu. Je te félicite!

Malefoy soupira:

-Je ne pensais pas que les rumeurs étaient vraies mais apparemment, elles le sont… fit-il

-Quelles rumeurs? Interrogea Rebecca, intriguée

-Celles disant que tu traînes avec ces traîtres à leur sang de Griffondors! Répondit Malefoy avec un sourire méchant

-Et je suis moi-même une traîtresse à mon sang, je sais. Conclut la Préfète de Poufsouffle en agitant la main pour balayer les paroles de Malefoy. T'as rien à m'apprendre que je ne sache pas déjà? Parceque là, tu ne fais que répéter ce que dit Servilus.

Le Serpentard s'avança jusqu'à elle et s'accouda à la fenêtre, regardant le paysage. Rebecca sembla surprise: depuis quand Malefoy ne répondait-il pas quand elle le provoquait? Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui:

-Psst. Fit-elle doucement. C'est là que tu es sensé répondre. Signala-t-elle

Malefoy tritura ses doigts un moment puis:

-Tu n'as pas peur de lui, pas vrai? Demanda-t-il enfin

-De Tom? Non, je n'en ais pas peur. Confirma-t-elle. Je sais très bien qu'il me tuera dès qu'il le pourra. Admit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules

-Et ça ne te fais pas peur? Interrogea Malefoy, surpris

-Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai plus peur de Bellatrix que de Jedusor. Blagua-t-elle.

-Bella? S'étonna le Serpentard en regard Rebecca. Elle te fait peur?

-L'adoration sans limites qu'elle voue à Tom me fait peur. Précisa la Préfète. C'est vraiment effrayant de la voir le dévorer des yeux. Je suis sûre que si elle pouvait, elle coucherait avec lui, histoire d'être la plus proche possible. Estima-t-elle avec une grimace

-Elle l'a fait. Répondit le Serpentard après quelques instants, reportant son regard sur le Saule Cogneur

-Beurk! Grimaça Rebecca. Quelle horreur! Je vais vomir! Fit-elle en se penchant dans le vide

Malefoy esquissa un sourire en coin. Rebecca eut un sourire triomphant:

-Tu as sourit. Le taquina-t-elle

-Pas du tout! Répondit le Serpentard en regagnant son masque froid

Rebecca sourit mais ne dit rien. Malefoy tritura à nouveau ses doigts. La Préfète le remarqua et fronça les sourcils:

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ou c'est juste que ça te rend mal à l'aise d'être là à discuter gentiment avec une traîtresse à son sang? Demanda-t-elle sans une once de moquerie dans la voix

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il semblait hésitant. Enfin, il se redressa et adressa un regard furieux à Rebecca:

-On est ennemis tous les deux! Cracha-t-il

La Préfète fit de grand yeux étonnés:

-Ah bon? S'étonna-t-elle. C'est nouveau ça… M'enfin, si ça t'amuse… fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Malefoy tourna les talons et s'en alla en claquant la porte. Rebecca contempla la sortie, dubitative:

-Mais c'est quoi son problème? Se demanda-t-elle. J'ai rien compris… Il est complètement à la masse ce pauvre garçon! Fit-elle exaspérée

Lucius descendit les marches en courant et il ne s'arrêta que deux étages plus bas, essoufflé. Il s'assit, ou plutôt s'écroula, sur un banc du couloir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Discuter avec Rebecca Desfonds, c'était bien le seul truc à faire quand on voulait se faire éjecter des Mangemorts à coups de Doloris! Il était complètement inconscient. Et dire qu'il avait pensé l'inviter à venir se promener avec lui! Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour se sortir de là, c'était de se déclarer l'ennemi de Rebecca. Mais quel crétin! Il allait avoir des problèmes si jamais on apprenait qu'il avait parlé gentiment avec la Préfète de Poufsouffle. Il ne devait plus jamais le faire. Plus jamais! Fort de cette résolution, Malefoy se leva, remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux soignés et partit tranquillement vers sa salle commune.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13:**__** Jalousie flagrante**_

Patmol était sur son lit. Tous les autres dormaient mais pas lui. Il pensait à la semaine précédente, quand, lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Remus lui avait faussé compagnie en prétextant « un truc urgent à faire et qu'il avait oublié ». Sirius renifla dédaigneusement: il pariait plutôt sur le « je vais retrouver une fille », et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Vraiment, vraiment pas! Il ne voyait qu'une solution: il devait révéler ses sentiments à Remus. Il se tourna vers le loup-garou et le contempla, s'endormant vite.

Le lendemain matin, samedi, Patmol ne se leva qu'à dix heures… Et Lunard n'était pas dans son lit. Sirius sauta sur le lit de James, qui était sensé avoir la Carte: vide aussi. Le brun se tourna vers le lit d'Arthur, qui n'était pas vide, lui.

-Arthur! Appela-t-il avec force. Arthur!

-Quoi? Grommela le rouquin

-Où est Remus? S'enquit Sirius

-A la bibliothèque, où veux-tu qu'il soit un samedi matin? Grogna Weasley en mettant son oreiller sur sa tête

Patmol soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux: paniquer parcequ'il ne trouvait pas Lunard. Très classe! Il s'améliorait sans nul doute! Si Rebecca apprenait ça, il allait en avoir pour des semaines à supporter ses regards moqueurs et ses insinuations. Sirius alla se doucher puis il rejoignit la bibliothèque. Quand il entra, il se figea: Cornedrue, Evans, Lunard et Rebecca étaient là, à rire ensemble. Patmol serra les poings et Rebecca cessa de rire, adressant un regard en coin au Griffondor, amusée. Elle se pencha vers Remus et lui murmura quelques mots. Remus rosit et tourna la tête vers Sirius. Lunard lui adressa un regard surpris et le brun tourna les talons. Rebecca ricana et dit quelques mots à Remus qui se leva et suivit Patmol en courant.

-Sirius. Appela-t-il. Sirius, attend moi!

-Pourquoi? Explosa le Griffondor en s'arrêtant et en se retournant vers Remus qui se figea

-Ben… J'aimerais rester un peu avec toi. Répondit le loup-garou, surpris par la colère de son ami

-Tu ne préfères pas rester avec Rebecca? Demanda Sirius, acide. Tu sors avec elle, hein?

-Pas du tout. Nia Remus. Je l'aime bien, c'est tout…

-Tu l'aimes tout court oui! S'écria Sirius, furieux

Remus resta pétrifié quelques instants puis il sourit:

-Tu es jaloux d'elle? Demanda-t-il avec gaieté

Sirius se pétrifia à son tour et il baissa les yeux:

-Tu es jaloux. Répéta Remus, ravi

-Pas du tout. Répliqua Sirius. Je m'en fiche. Grommela-t-il

Remus ricana puis rit franchement, rassuré. Sirius le dévisagea:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Demanda-t-il, de mauvaise humeur

-Rebecca avait raison et ça me rassure. Répondit le loup-garou. Tu as tort de lui en vouloir, crois moi. Elle ne fait pas le poids face à toi, Sirius.

Le brun resta perplexe:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? S'enquit-il enfin

Remus lui adressa un grand sourire:

-Je veux dire que tu es le seul que j'aime. Expliqua-t-il

Sirius resta choqué puis, lentement, des larmes lui vinrent, inquiétant Remus qui perdit son sourire:

-Excuse moi. Souffla-t-il. Je… Oublies ça, d'accord? Fit-il avec un faux sourire

Sirius laissa ses larmes couler avant de se jeter sur Remus et de l'embrasser. Le loup-garou répondit au baiser et enlaça Sirius avec tendresse, leurs larmes se mêlant au baiser. Ils se séparèrent et Sirius essuya les larmes de son ami de ses lèvres:

-J'ai cru que tu aimais Rebecca. Avoua-t-il

-J'avais remarqué. Se moqua le loup-garou, encore déstabilisé par le baiser de Sirius

Patmol rit:

-Désolé de t'avoir crié dessus. S'excusa-t-il gaiement

Remus sourit:

-C'est pas grave. Assura-t-il. C'était un peu le but en fait…

-Comment ça? S'enquit Patmol

Lunard sourit plus largement:

-Rebecca a décidé qu'elle en avait assez d'attendre que l'un de nous deux se décide alors elle a fait son possible pour que tu sois jaloux… Expliqua Remus

Sirius grimaça:

-Sale peste de Préfète de Poufsouffle! Jura Sirius. Je vais m'occuper de son cas après!

Remus rit:

-Tu es très mignon quand tu es en colère. Fit-il

Sirius eut un sourire enfantin:

-Ah oui?

-Oui. Confirma Remus

Patmol, ravi, prit la main de son petit ami et tous les deux allèrent se promener dans le parc de l'école.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14: Mise sous surveillance

Lunard venait de partir à la poursuite de Patmol. Cornedrue et Lily adressèrent des regards interrogateurs à Rebecca qui rit:

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, ils vont bien. Assura-t-elle

-Tu sais ce qu il se passe toi? Demanda la Préfète de Griffondor à James

Le jeune homme nia et lança un regard accusateur à Rebecca:  
-Mais toi, tu as l'air de savoir parfaitement ce qu il se passe. Jaugea-t-il

Rebecca lui adressa un sourire innocent:

-Moi? Fit-elle. Mais je ne sais rien sur rien! Et d'ailleurs, comme je ne sais pas lire, je n'ai rien faire içi. Fit-elle en rangeant ses affaires. A plus les tourtereaux! Lança-t-elle avant de partir

Lily et James échangèrent un regard amusé :

-Pas vraiment crédible son je-ne-sais-rien . Fit James

-Non. Sourit la Préfète. Mais elle a sûrement ses raisons pour ne pas en parler. Peut-être que Remus et Sirius lui ont demandé de ne pas parler de ce qu il se passe.

James hocha la tête et il regarda Lily travailler.

Rebecca sortait de la bibliothèque avec vivacité quand elle entendit quelque chose percuter la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Intriguée, elle passa la tête derrière la porte et vit Malefoy

étendu de tout son long, le nez en sang. Le Serpentard se redressa et passa les doigts sur son nez avant de darder un regard assassin sur Rebecca:

-Heu... Oups. Fit la Préfète

-Toi tu vas me payer ça! Fit Malefoy, menaçant

Rebecca eut un sourire embarrassé :

-Désolée. Fit-elle. Je ne t'avais pas vu. Ce qui est normal puisque tu étais derrière la porte. Pourquoi tu étais derrière la porte au fait? S'enquit la jeune femme

Malefoy rosit légèrement:

-Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu fichais avec des Griffondors moi? Grommela le Serpentard

Rebecca haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras:

-Comment tu sais que j'étais avec des Griffondors? Interrogea-t-elle

-Tu es tout le temps avec des Griffondors. Railla Malefoy

-Comment tu sais ça? Tu me surveilles? S enquit Rebecca avec méfiance

Malefoy rosit un peu plus et lança un regard noir la Préfète de Poufsouffle:

-J'ai pas que ça à faire. Répondit-il

-Sauf si c'est un ordre de ce cher Tom. Répliqua Rebecca avec froideur.

Lucius adressa un regard froid la jeune femme et il retrouva sa pâleur habituelle:

-Tu crois que mon Maître te ferait surveiller par trois personnes alors que deux suffisent? Cracha-t-il, méprisant.

-Donc, il y a déjà quelqu'un qui m'espionne pour lui. Conclut Rebecca

Malefoy se mordit la langue et tourna les talons avant de partir sans un mot. Rebecca sortit la Carte du Maraudeur que James lui avait prétée de sa poche:

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Murmura-t-elle en pointant sa baguette dessus

La Carte apparut. Rebecca se concentra et les étiquettes se colorèrent: celles de Griffondor devinrent rouges aux écritures dorées, celles de Serdaigle devinrent bleues aux écritures de

bronze, celles de Poufsouffle devinrent jaunes aux écritures noires, et celles de Serpentard devinrent vertes aux écritures argentées. Rebecca pointa sa baguette vers la carte:

-Tom Jedusor. Annonça-t-elle

Une flèche apparut sous ses yeux, pointant l'étiquette de son demi-frère, dans les cachots. Rogue et Black bis étaient avec lui. Malefoy semblait les rejoindre Et il n'y avait aucun

Serpentard dans le couloir de la bibliothèque. Seulement Diggory. Elle soupira:

-Méfait accompli. Maugréa-t-elle, effaçant la carte

Agacée, elle alla dans sa salle commune pour terminer son parchemin d'Histoire de la Magie.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15:**__** Maraudeuse officielle**_

Le lendemain, Sirius avait rassemblé les Maraudeurs dans leur dortoir. Peter arriva en dernier et referma la porte:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent Patmol? Demanda James, intrigué

-Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait intégrer Rebecca aux Maraudeurs officiellement. Lança directement Sirius avec gaieté

-Mais… C'est une fille! Protesta Peter

-Et elle est parfaitement digne d'être une Maraudeuse. Sourit Remus. Elle a amélioré la Carte, elle a pris des coups quand je me suis transformé, elle nous aide dès qu'on lui demande et surtout quand on ne lui demande pas…

-Et elle est complètement cinglée! Compléta James avec un sourire

-C'est pas faux. Admit Remus, amusé

-Vous avez déjà un surnom? Demanda James

-Griffacer. Répondit Sirius. Comme ça, elle fera un peu partie de Griffondor.

-Pas mal. Complimenta Remus en souriant avec tendresse

Sirius lui adressa un regard empli de fierté.

-Je vais l'ajouter à la carte. Sourit James

Il sortit le parchemin de sa poche et pointa sa baguette dessus avant de la tendre à Sirius:

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Proclama le Griffondor brun

-Messieurs Lunard, Patmol, Quedver, Cornedrue et Miss Griffacer sont fiers de vous présenter la Carte du Maraudeur. Lut Remus par-dessus l'épaule de son petit ami secret. Elle va être enchantée. Se réjouit-il

-On a plus qu'à la prévenir qu'elle est officiellement des nôtres. Sourit James

Sirius déplia la Carte et pointa sa baguette dessus:

-Rebecca Desfonds. Annonça-t-il

Une flèche apparut dans le couloir du troisième étage et désigna l'étiquette jaune de la Préfète de Poufsouffle.

-Elle va à la bibliothèque on dirait. Nota Peter

-Histoire de changer un peu. Se moqua Sirius

-Elle est avec Lily. Se réjouit James

-Il faudra que tu distraies ta petite amie pendant qu'on lui parle. Fit Remus, amusé. Tu penses t'en sortir?

-Ben… c'est une vraie corvée mais… d'accord, je me sacrifie. Blagua James

Les autres rirent et tous les quatre partirent vers le troisième étage. En chemin, Peter prétexta un truc à faire et il partit. Les trois Griffondors restants entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et avisèrent Lily et Rebecca. La première était plongée dans l'écriture d'un parchemin tandis que l'autre lisait un épais volume qui semblait la passionner. Les Maraudeurs s'approchèrent et James se pencha pour lire ce qu'écrivait sa petite amie:

-Le sortilège de confusion? S'étonna-t-il

Lily sursauta et leva les yeux vers James:

-Tu m'as fait peur. Chuchota-t-elle avec un air réprobateur

James lui adressa un grand sourire innocent:

-Ce n'était pas mon intention. Assura-t-il

Lily sourit:

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là tous les trois? Demanda-t-elle. Remus, je comprend, mais toi et Black…

-Hey! Fit Sirius. Je sais lire tu sais? Blagua-t-il

Lily sourit, amusée:

-Ah bon? Je pensais que c'était Remus qui vous lisait les passages que les professeurs nous demandaient de lire. Plaisanta Lily

Sirius sembla pensif quelques instants puis il sourit:

-Merci pour l'idée. Dit-il simplement

Rebecca leva les yeux vers les Maraudeurs:

-Sirius, je croyais que tu avais pris la résolution de travailler plus sérieusement. Fit-elle, amusée. Salut les gars! Lança-t-elle avec un sourire, s'adressant à Remus et James

-Salut Becci. Répondirent les trois Griffondors, Sirius ne tenant pas compte de la phrase de la jeune femme

La Préfète fronça les sourcils. James embarqua Lily dans un rayon de la bibliothèque et Remus et Sirius s'assirent chacun d'un côté de Rebecca:

-Depuis quand tu m'appelles Becci? Demanda-t-elle à Sirius, méfiante

-Depuis que Patmol et moi sommes ensemble. Chuchota Remus

Rebecca fit un grand sourire:

-C'est pas trop tôt! Fit-elle gaiement. Je suis trop contente pour vous!

-Chut! Fit Sirius en regardant autour d'eux. Tu es la seule à le savoir.

Rebecca rit:

-Tu vas moins me détester maintenant alors. Fit-elle, amusée

-Exactement. Approuva Patmol en déposant la Carte face à elle avec un grand sourire

Intriguée, Rebecca pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Murmura-t-elle

Elle lut la présentation et resta pétrifiée. Sirius fit un grand sourire:

-Alors? Demanda-t-il, tout fier

Les deux Griffondors virent avec étonnement des larmes couler sur les joues de Rebecca. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet:

-Ca ne te fais pas plaisir? Demanda Remus

Rebecca releva la tête: elle souriait.

-Bien sur que si! Fit-elle en prenant Remus dans ses bras. Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci! Dit-elle précipitamment en prenant Sirius, qui riait, dans ses bras . Vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Rit-elle en contemplant la Carte entre ses mains avec ravissement. Je suis trop contente!

Quand James revint, Rebecca lui sauta au cou en répétant « merci » une dizaine de fois, ce qui fit rire les trois Maraudeurs, tandis que Lily semblait perdue:

-De quoi tu les remercie? Demanda la Préfète de Griffondor

-D'être si sympa avec moi! Répondit Rebecca avec un grand sourire. Je vous adore les garçons!

-Mademoiselle Desfonds! Dehors! Cria la bibliothécaire.

Rebecca rit et sortit avec Remus et Sirius. Tous les trois passèrent aux cuisines pour prendre des bièrreaubeurre pour fêter l'intégration de Griffacer.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16:**__** Requête du professeur Dippet.**_

La semaine suivante, Rebecca fut convoquée dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Elle s'y rendit et toqua:

-Entrez. Répondit clairement la voix du sorcier qui s'était occupé d'elle depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

La Préfète de Poufsouffle s'exécuta et vit avec étonnement que le professeur Dippet était face au bureau de Dumbledore et du professeur:

-Bonjour professeurs. Salua-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle

-Bonjour Miss Desfonds. Sourit le professeur Dippet

-Bonjour Rebecca. Répondit Dumbledore en dardant sur elle son regard perçant

Rebecca se détendit: s'il l'avait appelée par son prénom, c'était que rien d'aussi désagréable qu'une colle ne l'attendait. Le directeur lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit:

-Vous vouliez me voir? Demanda la Préfète

-En effet. Approuva le professeur Dippet. Albus m'a dit que vous et Monsieur Jedusor étiez frère et sœur…

-Demi-frère et sœur. Corrigea Dumbledore

Dippet hocha la tête:

-Oui, demi. Admit-il avec agacement, comme si ça n'avait pas la moindre importance

-Excusez-moi mais… je ne voix pas où vous voulez en venir professeur. Avoua Rebecca, les sourcils froncés

-J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi dans la Chambre des Secrets. Avoua le directeur.

Rebecca fit de grands yeux surpris. Elle regarda Dumbledore, cherchant à savoir si le directeur était sérieux. Le professeur hocha la tête imperceptiblement. Rebecca reporta son regard sur Dippet:

-Excusez-moi professeur, mais pourquoi voulez-vous aller dans la Chambre des Secrets? Demanda-t-elle

-J'y ais mis quelque chose il y a quelques années. Avoua le directeur. Un coffret. Et comme vous êtes la seule à parler Fourchelang…

-Vous avez besoin de moi car vous ne voulez pas que Tom s'intéresse à ce coffret. Conclut Rebecca, les bras croisés

Dippet lança un regard surpris à Dumbledore qui sourit:

-Oui, très perspicace. Admit le directeur

Dippet s'essuya le front avec un mouchoir en tissus:

-Vous comprenez, Miss Desfonds, que cette affaire doit rester secrète… Tout comme la lycanthropie de Monsieur Lupin. Dit le directeur

Rebecca adressa un regard froid au directeur:

-Professeur Dippet, je me fiche de votre coffret. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en parlerais. Ne me confondez pas avec Tom s'il vous plait. Vous me vexeriez…

-Rebecca. Fit Dumbledore avec sévérité, la rappelant à l'ordre

La sorcière sourit:

-Vous voulez y aller quand? Demanda-t-elle

-Dès ce soir. Répondit le directeur

Rebecca ne dit rien pendant quelques instants puis elle hocha la tête:

-D'accord. Accepta-t-elle. Dans ce cas, je vous attendrais dans le grand hall à vingt-deux heures.

-Très bien. Approuva Dippet, soulagé

Le directeur se leva:

-Dans ce cas, à ce soir Miss. Fit-il gaiement. Albus. Salua-t-il d'un signe de tête avant de sortir

Rebecca se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore:

-La Chambre des Secrets? Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez lui? S'emporta-t-elle

-Rebecca, c'est du directeur de Poudlard dont tu parles. Signala tranquillement Dumbledore

-Albus, Armando Dippet serait le Ministre de la Magie que je parlerais de lui de la même façon. Assura-t-elle en se levant. La Chambre des Secrets, rien que ça! Fit-elle en faisant les cent pas. Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois! Mimi est morte et Hagrid a été renvoyé!

-La dernière fois, c'était Tom qui avait ouvert la Chambre. Fit remarquer Dumbledore

-Oui, et il avait lancé le basilic sur Mimi! Albus, tu sais aussi bien que moi que jamais la Chambre des Secrets ne doit être ré ouverte! Il se pourrait très bien que le Basilic ait reconnu Tom comme Maître unique! Pesta-t-elle. C'est du suicide pur

et simple!

-Tu oublies que Tom n'est qu'à demi-sorcier. Dit Dumbledore. Ce que lui peut faire, toi tu peux le faire aussi bien les yeux fermés.

-Pas la peine de faire des rimes! Et ne me sers pas ce truc débile de supériorité des Sangs-Purs! Cracha Rebecca. Les Sangs-de-Bourbe sont bien plus fiables que nous en général! Il n'y en a que quatre à Poudlard qui valent quelque chose!

-Messieurs Black, Potter, Weasley et Londubat. Devina Dumbledore

-Exactement! Approuva Rebecca

-Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire pour le Basilic. Assura le professeur. En ce moment tu es plus puissante que Tom. Assura-t-il

-Les sangs de Salazar Serpentard et de Godric Griffondor se battent en moi! Ragea la Préfète. Qui te dis que celui de Godric n'annihilera pas ma faculté de parler le Fourchelang? Tu sais que c'est possible, Albus! D'autre part, je ne serais pas

toujours plus puissante que Tom. Comment tu protègeras les élèves le jour où il me tuera? Demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur le bureau de Dumbledore avec force avant de le regarder dans les yeux

-Il ne te tueras pas. Je l'en empêcherais. Assura le professeur.

Rebecca eut un rictus puis elle se redressa avant de croiser les bras:

-Les prédictions des Trelowney sont inéluctables! Rappela-t-elle, amère. Je vais mourir de sa main, et tu ne pourras rien faire pour empêcher ça.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Rebecca soupira et se massa les tempes:

-Je dois aller prévenir les autres que je n'irais pas avec eux me promener ce soir. Dit-elle. Je m'assurerais qu'aucun Maraudeur ne sache où je vais .

-Très bien. Je compte sur toi…

-Pour mourir au bon moment, je sais. Le coupa Rebecca en ouvrant la porte

-Pour ne pas te laisser décourager par les prédictions des Trelowney. Corrigea Dumbledore

-Il y a une différence entre être découragé et être résigné. Répondit Rebecca avant de sortir


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17:**__** Une amie mystérieuse**_

Remus et Sirius étaient dans leur dortoir. Seuls. Remus lisait un livre sur les Détraqueurs et Sirius l'admirait sagement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décrète qu'il en avait assez d'attendre que son petit ami daigne lever les yeux de son bouquin. Il se leva de son lit et avança vers celui de Remus à pas de loup (ou de chien dans son cas) :

-Tu n'es pas discret. Sourit Remus, amusé, sans pour autant quitter le livre des yeux

Patmol, dépité, se laissa tomber lourdement à côté de Lunard:

-Rem? Appela-t-il

-Hm? Fit le loup-garou

-Tu m'aimes toujours? Demanda Sirius

Surpris, Remus leva les yeux de son livre et plongea son regard dans celui de Sirius:

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? S'étonna-t-il. Tu ne crois pas encore que j'aime Rebecca quand même? Fit-il, amusé

Patmol regarda le plafond d'un air bougon:

-Quedver est beaucoup avec toi ces temps-ci… fit-il remarquer

Remus ferma son livre et sourit avant de passer à quatre pattes au-dessus de son petit ami, fixant ses yeux:

-Il n'y a que toi que j'aime Sirius. Souffla-t-il. Toi et personne d'autre.

Ravi d'être arrivé à ce qu'il voulait, à savoir focaliser l'attention de Remus sur lui et plus sur son livre, Sirius sourit:

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Assura-t-il

Remus se pencha pour embrasser son petit ami avec tendresse mais Sirius ne l'entendait pas de cette façon: il fit basculer Remus en dessous de lui, lui clouant les poignets au lit de ses mains, affichant un sourire triomphant:

-J'ai envie de toi Remus. Murmura-t-il en se penchant vers le loup-garou

Lunard sentit ses joues rosir. Un frisson de désir parcourut son corps tout entier et une bosse se forma à son entre-jambe. Sirius l'effleura d'une main et sourit:

-Je vois qu'on est d'accord là-dessus. Se réjouit-il

-S… Sirius, les autres pourraient monter d'une seconde à l'autre… balbutia le loup-garou, tentant comme toujours de se montrer raisonnable

-Bon… Allons dans la salle de bain des Préfets cette nuit alors. Proposa Sirius avec un grand sourire

-Sirius? Remus? Vous êtes là? Appela la voix de James depuis l'escalier

Sirius se leva aussitôt de Remus et il adopta un air dégagé tandis que le loup-garou se retournait sur le ventre pour cacher son désir d'être plus proche de Patmol, faisant semblant de lire son bouquin. James entra:

-Griffacer ne pourra pas venir avec nous ce soir. Annonça-t-il. Elle avait un truc à faire.

-Flûte! On se serait bien amusés. Râla Sirius

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à faire? S'étonna Remus

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua James. Je viens juste de la voir et elle avait l'air d'être assez en colère alors j'ai pas cherché plus loin. Je lui ai filé la carte et je l'ai laissée partir avant qu'elle ne décide qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en prenne à moi. Blagua Cornedrue

-Elle a pris la carte? S'étonna Patmol

-Oui. Confirma James

-C'est bien la première fois… s'inquiéta Lunard. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas d'ennuis…

Potter se rembrunit:

-Tu crois qu'elle pourrait en avoir? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est possible. Admit Remus

-Et elle ne nous en aurait pas parlé. Continua Sirius, préoccupé. Si ça se trouve, elle a pris la carte pour qu'on aille pas l'aider…

-Ca serait bien son genre. Admit James, inquiet. On ferait mieux d'aller demander à Lily si elle sait quelque chose.

-C'est plus prudent. Confirma Remus

Les trois Griffondors descendirent à la salle commune et virent Lily avec Alice et Molly:

-Eh, Evans! Appela Sirius

Lily se retourna vers les trois garçons et fronça les sourcils:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-elle

-Est-ce que tu sais où est Rebecca? Demanda Remus avec douceur

Lily nia:

-Non, je l'ignore. Admit-elle

-Et est-ce que tu sais si elle a des ennuis ces temps-ci? S'enquit James

La Préfète observa James, l'inquiétude se reflétant dans ses beaux yeux émeraude:

-Non, pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle

Les trois Griffondors échangèrent des regards inquiets:

-Disons qu'elle semblait plutôt en colère tout à l'heure. Éluda James en souriant. Mais on s'inquiète probablement pour rien.

Lily les regarda tous les trois avec suspicion et elle se leva:

-Remus, il faut que je te parle d'un truc que m'a dit le professeur Dippet. Annonça-t-elle

Intrigué, le Préfet suivit sa collègue en dehors de la salle commune. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Lily croisa les bras:

-Je t'écoute. Fit-elle

-Je ne vois pas… commença Remus

-Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote, Remus Lupin! L'interrompit Lily. Je sais très bien qu'il y quelque chose entre vous quatre! James, Black, Becci et toi, vous partagez plus d'un secret! Mais Becci est ma meilleure amie! Si elle a des ennuis, j'ai le droit de le savoir!

Remus hésita quelques instants puis soupira:

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'on a un moyen de localiser n'importe qui dans l'école. C'est James, Sirius, Peter et moi qui l'avons crée. Comme Rebecca l'a considérablement amélioré, on lui a donné la permission de prendre ce localisateur, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant ce soir. Et comme tu connais Rebecca, tu tomberas sûrement d'accord avec nous: si elle a prit la carte, c'est pour qu'on ne puisse pas la localiser en cas de problème. Exposa le loup-garou d'une traite

Lily fronça les sourcils:

-Primo: Je vais demander à James de tout m'expliquer. Deusio: effectivement, si Becci a pris cette carte, c'est probablement pour que personne ne sache où elle est ni avec qui. Mais de là à ce qu'elle ait des ennuis…

-Elle ne t'a pas parlé de quelque chose? S'enquit Remus

Lily nia et se rembrunit:

-Becci ne parle jamais d'elle. Et je ne l'aie jamais vue ni pleurer ni avoir de photo de sa famille… Elle ne reçoit qu'un paquet à tous les Noël mais elle ne dit jamais de qui ça vient. Exposa Lily

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils:

-C'est étrange ça. Fit-il. Maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai qu'elle ne parle jamais d'elle…

Ils restèrent pensif quelques instants puis décidèrent de rentrer dans la salle commune, ne pouvant de toute façon rien faire sans la Carte.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 18**__**: Sauvetage in extremis**_

Rebecca était en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle repensait à la peur qu'elle avait eue quand le Basilic avait cessé de lui obéir pendant les trente secondes les plus terrifiantes de sa vie. Elle avait été entourée jusqu'à ce moment et elle s'était refusée à craquer devant les Maraudeurs et Lily. Du coup, elle s'était isolée dans la tour d'astronomie un peu après l'aube. Mais les larmes ne venaient pas. Elle revoyait la scène effrayante se jouer devant ses yeux, la peur lui tenailler le ventre quand elle revit comment le Basilic avait plongé vers elle juste avant qu'elle ne récupère sa faculté à parler le Fourchelang. Soudain, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Rebecca sursauta et elle bascula dans le vide, se rattrapant de justesse au rebord de la fenêtre:

-Rebecca! Hurla une voix qu'elle connaissait

Juste après, le visage terrifié de Malefoy apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre:

-Malefoy? S'étonna la jeune femme

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda le Serpentard, soudainement furieux. Remonte tout de suite! Ordonna-t-il

-Dis donc, t'es venu pour me crier dessus? Demanda la jeune femme, refusant de regarder en bas. Aide moi au lieu de m'engueuler!

Malefoy tendit les deux mains. Rebecca tenta de les attraper mais elle était trop loin. La panique commença à s'emparer d'elle:

-Je n'y arriverais pas… comprit-elle.

-Tu peux y arriver! Protesta Malefoy. Donne moi ta main! Fais un effort!

Rebecca tenta à nouveau et le Serpentard arriva à attraper sa main en se penchant dangereusement. Lentement, il la hissa dans la salle. Il l'attrapa par la taille dès qu'il le put et la tira à l'intérieur avec toute la force qu'il avait. Ils basculèrent au sol, Rebecca totalement déboussolée, allongée à côté de son sauveur essoufflé:

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée? Demanda-t-elle. Je croyais qu'on était ennemis…

-Idiote! Fit Malefoy en se jetant sur ses lèvres

Rebecca resta stupéfaite: Lucius Malefoy était en train de l'embrasser avec rage. Il était furieux contre elle apparemment mais il l'embrassait. Comme elle n'y répondait pas, il y mit fin et la regarda dans les yeux, vraiment furax:

-Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser mourir? S'indigna-t-il. Mais t'es bête ou quoi? Ça fait des semaines que je m'évertue à convaincre Jedusor de t'épargner et tu crois que je vais te laisser tomber de la tour? Ragea-t-il

-Pourquoi? Demanda Rebecca

Malefoy se figea et baissa les yeux.

-Lucius, pourquoi? Demanda Rebecca sans bouger

-Parceque je t'aime, sombre idiote! Lâcha Malefoy en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Rebecca sourit puis elle sentit les larmes la gagner. Le contrecoup, enfin. Elle éclata en sanglots devant un Malefoy complètement déstabilisé:

-Ben si j'avais su que ça te mettrait dans un tel état, j'aurais rien dit. Lâcha-t-il

-J'ai failli me faire tuer deux fois en moins d'une journée! Sanglota Rebecca. J'en peux plus! Je suis à bout de nerfs, moi! J'en ai marre! Je veux juste être comme les autres sorcières! Je veux pas que Tom soit mon frère! Et je veux pas mourir! Je veux continuer à m'amuser avec Sirius, Remus, James et Lily!

Lucius prit la Préfète dans ses bras avec maladresse et il caressa ses cheveux:

-C'est fini. Chuchota-t-il. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Assura-t-il. Tu es en vie. Tu ne risques plus rien.

Rebecca se garda de le contredire et elle se laissa bercer doucement, laissant éclater toute la peine et la peur qu'elle ressentait. Malefoy ne bougea pas, se contentant de la bercer et de caresser doucement ses cheveux. Il l'aimait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il aimait quelqu'un, aussi il n'en avait pas été sûr avant de la voir tomber dans le vide. Tout ce qu'il avait pensé à ce moment là, c'était « Non, pas elle! ». Il était tellement rassuré de la sentir contre lui. Lui, qui pensait que jamais, au grand jamais, Rebecca Desfonds n'accepterait de se laisser approcher par qui que ce soit à part les Griffondors. Lui, qui pensait que l'amour était inexistant, une simple invention des Moldus. Lui, enfin, qui venait de découvrir qu'il aimait Rebecca bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé qui que ce soit.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 19:**__** Un couple secret de plus.**_

Le lendemain, Rebecca arriva en retard en cours de botanique, à la grande surprise des Maraudeurs. Elle entra et alla voir le professeur:

-Désolée professeur, je ne me suis pas réveillée. S'excusa-t-elle

-Ce n'est pas grave Miss Desfonds. Tant que ça reste exceptionnel. Appuya le prof

-Oui professeur. Acquiesça Rebecca

Elle s'assit avec les Maraudeurs et Lily:

-Bah alors, depuis quand t'arrives en retard? Demanda Sirius, amusé

-J'me suis pas réveillée. Avoua Rebecca. Je me suis couchée assez tard… ou tôt ce matin. Chuchota-t-elle

-Tôt ce matin? Releva Peter, intrigué.

-Ouais… en fait, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit du coup, j'me suis endormi juste avant que le réveil ne sonne…admit Rebecca

-Mais, la question qu'on se pose, c'est pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas dormi? Interrogea Sirius avec un regard coquin

Rebecca lui colla un coup sur la tête:

-Pas pour la raison que tu crois! Grogna-t-elle tandis que Peter, Sirius et James riaient

Lily sourit:

-En tous cas, je suis contente de voir que tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis. Fit la Préfète

-D'ennuis? Répéta Rebecca, étonnée. Je devais avoir des ennuis? S'inquiéta-t-elle, pensant à son demi-frère

-Ben… comme tu as pris la carte, on pensait que tu avais peut-être des problèmes… expliqua Remus

-Ah, ca. Fit Rebecca, la peur de reflétant dans son regard quand elle se remémora le Basilic.

James fronça les sourcils:

-Est-ce que tu as eu des problèmes, Becci? Demanda-t-il

La Préfète sourit:

-Bien sur que non. Fit-elle. J'avais juste besoin de la Carte pour trouver ce débile de Diggory. Il a tendance à se retrouver très souvent près de l'entrée de Serdaigle.

-On s'est fait du souci pour rien alors. Se réjouit Sirius

-Eh oui. Confirma Rebecca, amusée

-Au fait Becci, tu nous as jamais parlé de tes parents… fit remarquer Remus, l'air de rien

Rebecca se figea:

-Mes parents? Répéta-t-elle. Ben, pourquoi je vous en aurais parlé? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire après quelques instants. Est-ce que vous parlez des vôtres vous?

-Oui. Répondirent Lily, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

Rebecca eut un sourire embarrassé:

-Parceque les vôtres sont intéressants. Fit-elle. Pas les miens.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler? Demanda Sirius, intrigué

-Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais on est en cours, Sirius. Blagua Rebecca. On ferait mieux de suivre si on veut avoir nos ASPIC l'an prochain.

Les Maraudeurs et Lily échangèrent des regards intrigués mais aucun ne revint sur le sujet. L'heure d'après, Rebecca avait cours commun avec les Serpentard. Quand elle arriva dans le couloir, elle vit Malefoy avec Rogue et Black bis. Elle passa devant eux sans les regarder et entra dans la salle. À la fin du cours, elle marchait dans le couloir quand tout à coup, quelqu'un l'attira dans une salle vide. Elle regarda la personne qui lui avait attrapé le poignet et sourit:

-Lucius. Constata-t-elle

Le Serpentard l'embrassa doucement et Rebecca l'enlaça, lui rendant son baiser:

-Je suis arrivée en retard ce matin à cause de toi. Fit-elle, amusée

Lucius sourit:

-Vraiment navré. Se moqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin

Rebecca rit et l'embrassa de plus belle. Malefoy rompit le baiser et posa son front contre celui de la Préfète:

-Severus n'arrête pas de pester contre toi. Il a cherché à t'attaquer quand tu es passée à côté de nous. Annonça-t-il. Regulus a du se mettre entre vous pour l'en empêcher…

-J'ai cru remarquer oui. Admit Rebecca.

Elle s'éloigna de Lucius, se libérant de son étreinte, et tourna le dos:

-On ne pourra jamais être vraiment ensemble tu sais? Fit-elle. Tom ne l'acceptera jamais. Et s'il l'apprend, il nous tuera tous les deux.

-Je le sais. Confirma tristement Lucius

Il alla vers Rebecca et la prit dans ses bras:

-Même si on ne peut pas se montrer au grand jour pour le moment, quand on sortira de Poudlard, on sera libres. Affirma-t-il.

-Tu es un rêveur, Lucius Malefoy. Se moqua gentiment Rebecca. Tom ne nous laissera jamais tranquilles.

Le Serpentard serra la Préfète plus fort:

-J'espère que si. Murmura-t-il

La jeune femme ne lui répondit rien et l'enlaça à son tour. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur les Maraudeurs (sauf Peter) et Lily. Ils lancèrent des sorts vers Malefoy mais Rebecca, qui voyait la porte par-dessus l'épaule de son petit ami, lança un PROTEGO pour les protéger elle et lui. Elle lâcha Malefoy et fit fermer la porte d'un coup de baguette:

-Arrêtez! Cria-t-elle quand elle vit ses amis prêts à se jeter sur Lucius

Tous les quatre se figèrent:

-C'est mon petit ami. Avoua Rebecca, faisant rempart entre Lucius et les autres

-QUOI? Firent les quatre, pétrifiés

Malefoy leur adressa un regard hautain et toisa Lily avec mépris. Rebecca se tourna vers lui:

-Pars Lucius, s'il te plait. Demanda-t-elle

Le Serpentard la regarda dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, puis il acquiesça et sortit sans un mot.

-Ton petit ami? Un Serpentard? S'indigna Sirius dès que la porte fut à nouveau fermée

-T'es complètement folle! Malefoy en plus! Lâcha Remus. C'est l'un des pires.

-Je sais. Admit Rebecca en baissant la tête

-C'est avec lui que tu étais ce matin? Demanda Lily

-Oui. Avoua la Préfète de Poufsouffle

-Franchement Rebecca, là, je ne te comprend plus. Fit James. Tu disais que tu haïssais ceux de Serpentard…

-C'est le cas mais… Lucius est différent avec moi. Il est gentil. Assura-t-elle

-S'il est gentil, c'est le principal. Sourit Lily avec douceur. Mais tu aurais pu nous en parler…

-Je voulais le faire mais… Ecoutez, il ne faut pas que ça se sache. Surtout pas. Fit-elle

-Pourquoi? Demanda sèchement Sirius. T'assume pas de sortir avec un serpent?

-C'est pas du tout ça! Protesta Rebecca. Si jamais ça venait à se savoir, Lucius aurait de graves ennuis… Et moi aussi. Admit-elle.

-Comment ça? Je croyais que le seul qui pouvait attirer des problèmes à un Serpentard, c'était leur délégué. Fit Remus

-Et c'est bien de lui que je parle. Crois moi, vous ne connaissez pas Tom aussi bien que moi. Si jamais il apprend que Lucius et moi sommes ensemble, il nous tuera tout simplement. Assura-t-elle

-T'exagère pas un peu? Demanda Sirius avec un rictus

-Comment ça se fait que tu connais bien Jedusor? S'enquit James

-Vous vouliez que je vous parle de ma famille… Vous feriez bien de vous asseoir. Jaugea Rebecca


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre 20:**__** Toute l'histoire**_

Les quatre Griffondors s'assirent sur les tables, attendant l'explication de la jeune sorcière. Rebecca soupira et se lança:

-Ma mère s'appelait Mérope Gaunt. Quand elle était adolescente, elle est tombée amoureuse d'un Moldu appelé Tom Jedusor. Elle l'a ensorcelé pour qu'il tombe

amoureux d'elle et a eu un fils avec lui, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Le philtre a cessé de faire de l'effet et, comme elle croyait que Jedusor avait fini par vraiment tomber

amoureux, elle ne l'a pas renouvelé… Tom senior l'a chassée alors qu'elle était enceinte de quelques mois. Elle a abandonné Tom junior devant un orphelinat à

cause du manque d'argent et s'est enfuie. Un an plus tard, elle était mariée à un homme nommé Marc Griffondor. Mais il est mort et je suis née peu après.

Dumbledore est tombé sur ma mère alors qu'elle allait m'abandonner moi aussi. Il a sentit que les deux sangs en moi, celui de Griffondor et celui de Serpentard,

qui se battaient sans cesse, ce qui provoquait des sortes de fuite de magie. Elle lui a raconté son histoire et Dumbledore l'a persuadé de me laisser aller avec lui.

C'est lui qui m'a élevée. et quand Tom a eu onze ans, il est allé le chercher à l'orphelinat pour le faire venir à Poudlard. L'année d'après, c'était moi qui arrivais. J'ai

fait la connaissance de Tom et j'ai tout de suite compris que, si lui était à 200 pourcents influencé par son sang de Serpentard, celui de Griffondor en moi atténuait

ce côté-là. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas été envoyée à Serpentard. Le Choipeau n'arrivait pas à choisir entre Griffondor et Serpentard alors il m'a mise à

Poufsouffle. En deuxième année, Tom venait souvent me voir. Il savait quels sangs coulaient dans mes veines, et il savait surtout que j'étais une Sang-Pur. Lui qui

en avait tant rêvé, voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec une petite sœur de Sang-Pur et plus puissante que lui. Il m'aime autant qu'il me déteste en fait. Il sait que jamais

je ne le rejoindrais dans ses délires de supériorité des Sangs-Purs, et ça, ça le tue. Mais heureusement, les Serpentards savent tous qui je suis. Ça m'a évité pas

mal d'ennuis avec Rogue. Le problème, c'est que maintenant que je suis avec Lucius, il suffit que Tom l'apprenne pour nous tuer tous les deux. Et croyez moi,

quand je dis tuer, c'est pas une image. Tom est complètement immergé dans ses trucs de magie noire. Rogue a inventé des sorts utiles mais d'autres sont

vraiment néfastes. Quant à Regulus, je ne sais pas exactement si il est vraiment avec Tom. Il est d'accord avec la supériorité des Sangs-Purs bien sur. Mais il ne

veut pas faire de mal aux… autres. Lucius est un peu comme Black bis.

Un long silence s'en suivit et enfin, Lily leva la tête:

-Mais ta mère, qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue? Demanda-t-elle

-J'en ai aucune idée et franchement, je m'en fiche. Avoua Rebecca. Elle nous a abandonnés Tom et moi. Bon, moi, je ne me plains pas. J'ai eu la belle vie chez

Albus. En fait, c'est même mieux qu'elle m'ait abandonnée. J'aurais probablement été à Serpentard sinon…

-Et tu as bien eu des ennuis, pas vrai? Demanda Remus, inquiet

-Plus ou moins. Admit Rebecca. J'ai failli me faire tuer par le Basilic et je suis passée par la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie.

-Le Basilic? S'étonnèrent Lily et Remus

-T'es passée par la fenêtre? S'étranglèrent James et Sirius

-Oui. Confirma Rebecca. D'ailleurs, si Lucius avait pas été là, je me serais écrasée en bas de la tour. Avoua-t-elle

-Attend une minute. Où est-ce que tu as trouvé un Basilic? Demanda Remus

-Hum… Il y en a un dans l'école. Avoua Rebecca

-Dans l'école? Un Basilic? Répéta Lily d'une voix blanche

-Oui. Confirma Rebecca. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il est enfermé.

-Est-ce que c'est ça qui a tué Mimi il y a deux ans? S'enquit Remus

-Oui. Admit tristement Rebecca

-Et… il y a autre chose que tu nous caches? Demanda Sirius avec douceur

Rebecca sembla hésiter quelques instants puis elle soupira:

-Je vais mourir bientôt. Avoua-t-elle

Un silence de mort accueillit sa déclaration. Enfin, James déglutit:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Tu es malade? Demanda-t-il

-Non. C'est Tom qui va me tuer. Répondit la Préfète

-Comment tu le sais? S'enquit Lily

-Une prophétie des Trelowney. Grommela Rebecca. Elles ont dit que j'allais mourir de la main de mon demi-frère quand on serait tous les deux à Poudlard. Étant

donné que c'est la dernière année de Tom, c'est pour cette année.

Le silence dura bien plus longtemps cette fois. Chacun des quatre Griffondors savaient que les prédictions des Trelowney étaient inéluctables. Rebecca pourrait se

battre autant qu'elle le voudrait, elle n'échapperait pas à la mort.

-Depuis quand tu sais pour les prédictions des Trelowney? Demanda Remus, la voix étouffée

-Depuis avant ma première année. répondit tranquillement Rebecca

-Comment tu as pu vivre en sachant exactement quand tu allais mourir? Demanda Sirius à mi-voix, les yeux perdus dans le vague

Becci sourit:

-Facile: les OUBLIETTES ne marchent pas sur moi. Blagua-t-elle. Albus m'a trop bien éduquée.

Les cinq amis sortirent peu après sans un mot. Becci essaya pendant quelques minutes de les faire rire en faisant le pitre, ou au moins sourire. Mais aucun des

quatre n'avait plus envie de rire. Ils étaient dévastés par ce que leur avait appris Rebecca. La jeune femme perdit son sourire insouciant et pointa sa baguette sur

ses amis quand ils passèrent devant elle:

-OUBLIETTES. Murmura-t-elle

Aussitôt, les amis de Rebecca perdirent leurs airs tristes et semblèrent seulement préoccupés: elle avait effacé la partie où elle parlait des prédictions des

Trelowney de leur mémoire. Pas la peine que ses amis souffrent avec elle. La Préfète de Poufsouffle sourit et les rejoignit en sautillant:

-Je crois qu'on aura une belle surprise au repas. Fit-elle gaiement

-Pourquoi? Demanda James

-J'ai mis un pétard dans le sac de Rogue quand je suis passée à côté de lui. Ricana Rebecca

-Becci! Fit Lily, réprobatrice, tandis que les trois autres esquissaient des sourire ravis

-Quoi? Demanda innocemment la Préfète

Lily sourit:

-Tu exagères! Fit-elle, amusée

Rebecca rit et tous les cinq allèrent dans la Grande Salle, Rebecca s'assit à sa table et peu après le début du repas, un pétard explosa à la table des Serpentards,

laissant un Rogue éberlué et couvert de suie. Rebecca et les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire, comme la majorité des élèves. Lucius lança un regard amusé à sa

petite amie. Celle-ci lui sourit et pouffa quand elle vit Rogue s'écrouler par terre en tentant de se lever.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre 21:**__** Promesse de mort**_

Rebecca faisait une ronde dans les couloirs qui menaient à Poufsouffle. Elle soupira: pas de Lucius (occupé à lécher les bottes de Tom pour qu'il l'épargne), pas de

James (avec Lily dans la salle commune de Griffondor), pas de Sirius ni de Remus (tous les deux dans la salle de bain des Préfets) et pas de Petigrow à embêter

(disparu depuis le dîner) ni de Diggory a surveiller (bloqué dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle grâce à un sort)… et surtout, pas de Carte pour surveiller Tom et

les autres Serpentards. C'était surtout ça qui l'agaçait. N'importe qui pouvait la surprendre et les Serpentards n'étant pas vraiment courageux ni loyaux, ils lui

tomberaient sûrement dessus par surprise, la prenant en traître. Elle soupira à nouveau et arrivait à un tournant quand la Dame Grise sortit du mur et la traversa:

-Hey! Protesta-t-elle

Le fantôme se retourna:

-Ah, Miss Desfonds. Fit la Dame Grise. Vous ne devinerez jamais comment ces lâches de Serpentards ont osé me traiter! Gronda-t-elle

-Vous ne devriez pas faire attention à ça, Miss. Répondit la Préfète de Poufsouffle. Vous connaissez les Serpentards.

-Oui, vous avez raison. Admit le fantôme en baissant les épaules. Mais vous devriez être prudente, Préfète. Le jeune Rogue vous hait.

-Je le sais, ne vous en faîtes pas. Sourit Rebecca. Au revoir Miss.

Le fantôme traversa un autre mur et Rebecca avança dans le tournant avant de se faire soulever dans les airs par la cheville. Elle agrippa sa baguette:

-LUMOS! Cria-t-elle.

La lumière fusa et elle vit Rogue, seul. Un rictus déformait son visage:

-Je te tiens. Susurra-t-il, triomphant.

Rebecca sourit et pointa sa baguette sur sa cheville:

-LIBERA CORPUS! Ordonna-t-elle.

Elle tomba lourdement au sol, son lumos s'éteignant, et se releva, alerte et silencieuse:

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas. Susurra Rogue.

La baguette du Serpentard s'alluma. La Préfète lui faisait face:

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Rogue? Demanda-t-elle

-Il me semble que Malefoy s'inquiète beaucoup de ton sort en ce moment… commença le Serpentard. Il insiste auprès du Maître pour qu'il épargne ta vie de

traîtresse à ton sang, il disparait des heures durant, il n'insulte plus les Sang-de-Bourbe…

-Tom et toi êtes des Sang-Mêlé, Rogue. Fit remarquer Rebecca avec un sourire amusé

La main de Severus se crispa sur sa baguette mais il ne répondit pas:

-Malefoy éprouve des sentiments pour toi. Continua Rogue comme si de rien n'était.

Rebecca haussa les épaules:

-Et alors? Fit-elle. Je m'en fiche. Ça me concerne pas.

Rogue avança vers elle jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres:

-Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en rend compte, Malefoy mourra. Affirma Rogue à mi-voix

Rebecca ne put s'empêcher de réagir. Elle sentit un frisson d'horreur la parcourir, son regard se troubla. Rogue le vit et il esquissa un sourire mauvais:

-Tu mourras toi aussi. Susurra-t-il. Tu viens de donner à Lord Voldemort l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Tu viens de vous condamner toi et Malefoy.

Se réjouit Rogue.

Il éteignit sa baguette. Rebecca entendit des pas s'éloigner. Elle déglutit. Quelques heures, quelques jours au plus, et elle mourrait. Elle savait que Lucius s'en

sortirait. Tom avait trop besoin de lui. Il le torturerait sans doute… mais il ne le tuerait pas. Rebecca sourit: première chose à faire, aller dire merci et au revoir à

Albus.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapitre 22:**__** Première nuit ensemble.**_

Sirius entra dans la salle de bain des Préfets avec Remus. Le loup-garou la connaissait déjà mais Sirius la découvrait. Elle était immense, en marbre… et une sirène

était sur un vitrail. Il sourit:

-Dis donc, Rem, pourquoi tu ne viens pas prendre ta douche ici tout le temps? Demanda Sirius

-Parceque je ne vois pas le temps passer quand je suis ici. Sourit Lunard en ouvrant les robinets pour remplir la baignoire de la taille d'une piscine olympique

Patmol l'imita et la baignoire se remplit en peu de temps. Une fois tous les robinets fermés, Sirius s'approcha de Remus et lui prit la main, un sourire coquin sur le

visage. Remus rougit:

-Alors… Puis-je continuer ce que j'ai entreprit l'autre fois? Demanda-t-il, amusé par la rougeur sur les joues de son petit ami

Remus sourit:

-Tu es impossible Sirius. Fit-il. Je croyais que tu voulais te détendre dans un bon bain chaud…

Sirius se rapprocha de Remus et effleura son cou des lèvres, provoquant une accélération de la respiration de Lunard:

-Mais je compte bien me détendre dans ce bain, Remus. Susurra-t-il

Remus sentit des frissons le parcourir. Il planta son regard dans celui de Patmol et l'embrassa. Sirius esquissa un sourire triomphant qui fut effacé par le baiser

fougueux qu'il rendit à Remus. Sirius retira lentement la robe de sorcier de Remus, qui fit de même avec lui. Sirius rompit le baiser et sourit à son petit ami:

-Tu en as autant envie que moi. Fit-il, moqueur. N'es-tu pas sensé être raisonnable?

Remus sourit:

-Disons que la raison n'existe pas ce soir. Répondit-il, amusé, avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de celui qui allait devenir son amant

Sirius répondit au baiser et caressa les cheveux et la nuque de Remus avant de commencer à lui retirer le reste de ses habits.

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, d'abord dans le bain puis dans la Salle sur Demande.

(Désolée, pas de lemon détaillé pour cette fic^^')


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapitre 23:**__** Fausse alerte **_

Le lendemain matin, Malefoy cherchait Rebecca désespérément: Rogue lui avait dit qu'il l'avait croisée le soir précédent et qu'il lui avait « par mégarde » lancé un

SECTUSEMPRA avant de la reconnaitre. Lucius avait commencé par chercher à l'infirmerie mais l'infirmière n'avait pas vu Rebecca depuis trois semaines. Malefoy

décida d'aller demander aux seuls qui pouvaient savoir où elle était: des Griffondors. Il se rendit dans la Grande Salle et fonça vers les amis de Rebecca:

-Attention, fusée verte en approche! Blagua Sirius

Les Maraudeurs et Lily rirent. Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel:

-Bravo Black, tu t'améliores. Ironisa-t-il

-Merci Malefoy. Sourit Sirius. Mais je suis sûr que je peux faire encore mieux. Tu veux voir?

-Non, j'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi. Grogna Lucius. Où est Rebecca? Demanda-t-il.

James adressa un regard réticent au Serpentard:

-Pourquoi tu la cherches? Demanda-t-il

-Parcequ'elle est ma petite amie, Potter! Siffla Lucius entre ses dents serrées.

-Et alors? Grogna Remus

-Evans, toi qui es sensée être raisonnable, dis moi où elle est… s'il te plaît. Ajouta-t-il

Lily lui adressa un regard appréciateur:

-Elle devait aller parler au professeur Dumbledore. Avoua-t-elle. Si tu vas devant son bureau, tu la verras sûrement, elle en a pour un moment à parler avec lui

apparemment.

-Merci Evans. Lâcha Lucius avant de partir à la vitesse de l'éclair

James, Sirius et Remus regardèrent Lily comme si elle était tombée sur la tête:

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit? Demanda Remus

-Parce que je n'ai aucune raison d'empêcher Malefoy de rejoindre sa petite amie qui se trouve être ma meilleure amie. Si elle l'aime, on a pas le droit de se mettre

entre eux… tant qu'il ne la fait pas souffrir. Estima la Préfète de Griffondor

Sirius grimaça:

-J'aime pas ça. Grogna-t-il

-Moi non plus. Admit James

-Vous savez que vous ressemblez à des papas poules? Demanda Lily, amusée. Je vous vois bien dire « C'est ma fille, elle est jeune donc, pas de petit ami! ». Fit-

elle avant de rire

Les trois autres sourirent:

-C'est vrai qu'on est peut-être un peu trop protecteurs avec elle. Admit Sirius

-Oui. Confirma Remus.

James opina et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lily:

-Tu as raison, je vais m'occuper de m'inquiéter pour toi maintenant. Sourit-il

-C'est déjà ce que tu fais. Rappela Lily, amusée.

James ne répondit que par un sourire innocent et Lily rit.

Lucius arrivait près du bureau du professeur Dumbledore quand Rebecca surgit au coin du couloir. Comme il courrait, il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et il la

renversa, atterrissant à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Elle sourit:

-Salut bel inconnu. Blagua-t-elle.

Lucius se releva et lui tendit la main. Elle s'en saisit et il la releva sans aucun effort avant de scruter son visage et ses mains:

-Lucius… Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda la jeune sorcière, amusée

Le Serpentard soupira:

-Severus m'a dit qu'il t'avait lancé un sort dangereux. Expliqua-t-il. Mais c'est faux apparemment… C'est rassurant…

Rebecca secoua la tête, faussement navrée, et leva les yeux au ciel:

-Lucius, tu crois vraiment que Rogue me lancerait un sort alors que Tom a promis la mort à quiconque le ferait? Demanda-t-elle

Malefoy regagna son masque impénétrable:

-Tu as raison. Je me suis inquiété pour rien. Admit-il en la lâchant. À plus. Lança-t-il en tournant les talons

Rebecca se jeta contre son dos et l'enlaça:

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Lucius. Murmura-t-elle

Étonné par cette marque d'affection, le Serpentard se retourna, vraiment inquiet cette fois:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-il en prenant sa petite amie par les épaules

-Rien. Sourit la jeune femme. Je voulais juste te dire merci.

-Rebecca… Tu ne me prends jamais dans tes bras quand quelqu'un peut nous voir. Rappela Lucius en scrutant le regard de la Préfète. Que se passe-t-il?

Rebecca eut un petit sourire. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Lucius avec tendresse. Le jeune homme l'enlaça et répondit au baiser:

-Je t'aime, Lucius. Murmura Rebecca en plantant son regard dans celui de son petit ami.

-Moi aussi. Assura le sorcier en caressant sa joue du pouce. Moi aussi je t'aime Becci.

La sorcière se blottit contre lui, consciente qu'elle allait de toute façon mourir bientôt. Lucius la serra dans ses bras, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle prenait tant

de risques tout à coup. Il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas la questionner… Enfin, il pouvait toujours essayer mais

il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne répondrait pas.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapitre 24:**__** Simulacre de procès**_

Rebecca venait de ramener la Carte à James. Elle sentait que c'était pour ce jour-là, que sa vie prendrait fin avant le coucher du soleil. Mais elle était fière d'elle.

Elle avait réussi à remercier chacun de ses amis pour être restés avec elle jusqu'au bout, pour l'avoir fait rire avec leurs bêtises et surtout, pour avoir supporté son

arrogance. Elle sourit: ses disputes avec Sirius allaient lui manquer… Elle s'arrêta net et hocha la tête, navrée: elle allait mourir. Pas partir en vacances. Ses

disputes ne pourraient pas lui manquer! Elle baissa la tête et serra les poings: bien sur, elle avait pensé à s'enfuir, à partir loin, en France ou en Amérique… Mais

ça ne servirait à rien, elle le savait. Et puis, son sang de Griffondor l'emportait sur celui Serpentard pour ce qui était du courage. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de lâche.

Elle affronterait la mort la tête haute. Elle releva la tête et se maudit intérieurement: une brochette de Serpentards dont Rogue et Black bis étaient devant elle.

Elle soupira: elle et ses idées purement Griffondor! Finalement, la lâcheté, c'était peut-être pas si mal…

-Le Maître veut te voir. Annonça Rogue avec un sourire victorieux.

-Sans blague. Répondit Rebecca, ironique. Heureusement que tu me l'as dit, j'aurais jamais deviné. Lâcha-t-elle en avançant vers le groupe de Serpentards

-Tu vas mourir. Murmura Rogue quand elle passa à côté de lui

-Là non plus, tu ne m'apprends rien. Répliqua Rebecca

Elle avança encadrée des Serpentards, comme une prisonnière qu'on conduit à l'échafaud, passant devant les autres élèves qui la regardaient avec stupéfaction.

Elle ne fit pas attention à eux. Quand elle croisa Diggory, il détourna les yeux. Rebecca eut un sourire amer: il sentait la culpabilité à plein nez! C'était donc lui qui

l'avait surveillée depuis tout ce temps. Et elle ne s'en était pas doutée… Enfin, ça en ferait au moins un qui saurait pourquoi elle mourrait. Peu après, elle croisa

Quedver. Le petit gros la regarda passer avec avidité. Rebecca soupira: un traître. Lui aussi avait du la surveiller pour le compte de Tom. Les autres Maraudeurs

allaient devoir se méfier de lui. Un Griffondor aussi fourbe qu'un Serpentard… Là, le Choipeau s'était bien planté!

-Avance! Ordonna Rogue en la poussant

Rebecca ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, elle lui lança un STUPEFIX par-dessus son épaule qui le frappa de plein fouet:

-Que l'un de vous me touche encore et ce sera un SECTUSEMPRA. Prévint-elle, menaçante.

Les Mangemorts s'écartèrent d'elle, se disant qu'elle était aussi dangereuse que son frère finalement. Black bis réveilla Rogue qui fulmina quelques instants,

jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le bout de la baguette de Rebecca se colorer de rouge. Il se tut brusquement et Rebecca recommença à avancer, agacée. Le groupe entra

dans les cachots. Après quelques minutes, Rebecca arriva dans une salle vide, humide et pleine de Serpentards. Tom était au centre, accompagné de Lucius.

Quand il vit Rebecca, ce dernier commença à paniquer. Il lança un regard en coin à son Maître, qui lui, semblait ravi, voire jubilant. Les Mangemorts bloquèrent les

entrées et Rebecca se planta face à son demi-frère avant de regarder tout autour d'elle:

-Ben dis donc, c'est pourtant pas mon anniversaire. Lâcha-t-elle. À cinquante contre un, je vous félicite! Vous êtes tous dignes de Serpentard. Assura-t-elle. Aussi

lâches et idiots que lui!

Rogue commença à avancer mais Tom l'en dissuada d'un regard. Il planta son regard dans celui de sa demi-sœur et sourit:

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, Rebecca? Demanda-t-il

-Tu veux annoncer officiellement que tu es un Sang-Mêlé? Suggéra Rebecca

Quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison, hein.

Tom se renfrogna tandis que les Mangemorts commençaient à paniquer:

-Je voulais te laisser une chance. Cracha-t-il. Si tu me rejoins maintenant, j'effacerais toutes tes erreurs, toutes tes paroles déplacées. Assura-t-il

Rebecca eut un sourire en coin: elle vit trois paires de chevilles se faufiler près d'une entrée. Heureusement, personne d'autre ne les avaient vus. Elle se concentra

et leur lança un PETRIFICUS TOTALUS: il ne fallait que ses amis interviennent. Sinon, Tom les tueraient eux aussi. Et ça, jamais elle ne l'accepterait.

-Je ne te rejoindrais pas. Affirma tranquillement Rebecca

Tom sembla sur le point de la frapper de ses poings mais il se contint et esquissa un sourire mauvais avant de se tourner vers ses Mangemorts:

-Mes amis, vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes là. Commença Tom. Nous allons juger des actes et des paroles de Rebecca Desfonds, héritière du noble

Salazar Serpentard, traîtresse à son sang, honte des Sangs Purs!

Les Mangemorts commencèrent à remuer et des murmures approbateurs se firent entendre. Rebecca soupira:

-Tom Jedusor, le Sang-Mêlé a parlé. Se moqua-t-elle. Quelle éloquence, mon frère.

Lucius la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête:

-Nous savons tous comment agit Rebecca! Harangua le Préfet de Serpentard sans prêter attention aux paroles de sa sœur cadette. Elle reste sans cesse avec ces

traîtres de Griffondors et encore pire, avec des Sangs-de-Bourbe! De plus, elle a pervertit l'un de nos membres!

Tom se retourna vers Malefoy. Rebecca se pétrifia et regarda son petit ami. Il était encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude, complètement tétanisé. Tom s'approcha de

lui:

-Nous allons te libérer de son emprise, Lucius. Assura-t-il.

Il le prit par les épaules:

-Tu vas comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de me désobéir, Lucius. Murmura-t-il. Si elle meurt ce soir, ce sera à cause de toi. Jamais tu n'aurais du toucher à ma sœur!

Tom se tourna vers les Mangemorts:

-Je vais devoir punir Rebecca pour ses actions et ses paroles! Dit Tom en brandissant sa baguette

-Et si tu parlais moins? Fit Rebecca, exaspérée. J'en ai marre de t'entendre! Tu me soule! Ta voix et tes paroles m'horripilent! Tu tiens des propos qui ne sont

même pas dignes d'être écoutés! Si tu as tant de serviteurs, c'est simplement parce que tu es complètement fou et que tu serais capable de tous les tuer! Cracha-

t-elle

Tous se pétrifièrent: jamais personne n'avait parlé de cette façon à Tom Jedusor. Personne ne s'y était risqué. Mais Rebecca allait mourir, elle n'avait plus rien à

perdre… C'était du moins ce qu'elle croyait. Tom se tourna vers Malefoy, un éclat de folie dans le regard:

-ENDOLORIS! Cria-t-il

Lucius tomba au sol, secoué de spasmes, hurlant sa douleur. Rebecca se tourna vers son demi-frère, baguette brandie:

-Ca suffit Tom! Hurla-t-elle

Jedusor fut envoyé contre des Mangemorts. Rebecca alla près de son petit ami et s'accroupit face à lui:

-Lucius… murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée.

-Je vais bien. Assura Malefoy, haletant. Va t'en, Becci. Je ne veux pas qu'il te tue…

Rebecca posa sa main sur la joue du Serpentard. Étonné, il la regarda dans les yeux: elle pleurait. La tristesse noyait ses yeux autant que la détermination:

-Tu le savais. Souffla-t-il. Tu savais ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. C'est pour ça que tu as agit comme ça ce matin. Comprit-il

Rebecca hocha la tête:

-C'est la seule solution Lucius. Je dois mourir, c'est comme ça. Annonça-t-elle avant de se relever.

Elle forma les mots « Je t'aime. » sur ses lèvres puis se tourna pour faire face à un Tom Jedusor furax, protégeant Malefoy de son corps:

-Si tu veux me tuer, fais-le. Mais je te préviens, si jamais tu touches à mes amis, Tom, si jamais un jour tu leur fait du mal, tu le regretteras amèrement, crois moi.

Assura la jeune femme

-Lord Voldemort n'a aucun regret! Cracha Jedusor.

-Je vais mourir ce soir, je le sais très bien. Continua Rebecca. Mais toi Tom, tu vas souffrir pendant des années. Tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances! Tu finiras

par être tué pour le mal que tu auras fait. Et jamais je ne te laisserais couler des jours tranquilles! À chaque fois que tu fermeras les yeux, tu ne verras que ma

colère! À chaque fois que tu dormiras, tu ne rêveras que de ma vengeance à ton égard! Jamais je ne permettrais que tu vives en paix!

-AVADA KEDAVRA! Hurla Jedusor


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapitre 25:**__** La fin de Rebecca Desfonds.**_

-AVADA KEDAVRA! Hurla Jedusor

Le sort fusa, atteignant Rebecca de plein fouet.

-Nooon! Hurla Lucius

Le sorcier se leva juste à temps pour rattraper le corps de la Préfète de Poufsouffle. Les yeux de Rebecca étaient ouverts, un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

-Becci… Non… Je t'en supplie… pleura Lucius en posant son front contre celui de Rebecca

Le sort que la jeune femme avait lancé aux trois Griffondor s'estompa, les libérant. Ils ne purent pourtant pas bouger. Tous les trois étaient pétrifiés, incrédules.

-Sortez tous! Ordonna Tom. Le procès est terminé.

Les Mangemorts obéirent, sauf Lucius. Tom s'approcha de lui:

-Vois ma puissance, Lucius. Susurra-t-il. À partir de maintenant, tu m'obéiras aveuglément, n'est-ce pas?

Lucius hocha la tête, dévasté, et Tom partit, satisfait. Peu après, Sirius retira la cape de leurs têtes aux deux autres et à lui. Il s'approcha avec un sourire:

-C'est bon Becci, il est parti. Fit-il. Tu peux te relever.

Mais Rebecca ne bougea pas. Elle resta inerte dans les bras de Malefoy qui pleurait et la berçait doucement. Sirius s'agenouilla:

-Becci, c'est bon. Il est partit. Insista-t-il, la peur commençant à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Becci! Appela-t-il

-Elle est morte, Sirius. Annonça la voix étranglée de Remus

Des larmes commencèrent à noyer le regard du Griffondor. Il posa les mains devant lui et les laissa couler:

-Non… Griffacer… Tu dois te réveiller! T'es une Griffondor, tu peux pas nous laisser comme ça! Tu peux pas mourir! S'écria Sirius. T'as pas le droit! Sanglota-t-il

-Il faut l'amener au professeur Dumbledore. Fit James, refusant de regarder le corps sans vie.

-Toi… gronda Sirius en regardant Lucius. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute! C'est à cause de toi si elle est morte! Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur le Serpentard

Malefoy se laissa frapper. Il était d'accord avec Black, c'était de sa faute. Mais quelqu'un souleva Sirius. Le Griffondor se débattit:

-Je vais te tuer, Malefoy! C'est de ta faute! C'est à cause de toi! Hurla-t-il.

-Sirius, calme-toi. Dit la voix douce de Dumbledore. Monsieur Malefoy n'a été qu'un prétexte pour Tom Jedusor. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Assura-t-il

Sirius se calma et Dumbledore le relâcha. Le professeur se pencha et prit Rebecca dans ses bras avant de se relever. Des larmes se perdirent dans sa barbe:

-Becci… murmura-t-il

-Professeur, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Jedusor? Demanda Remus

-Rien. Ne faîtes rien. Et ne parlez de ceci à personne à part à Miss Evans. Ordonna le professeur avant de disparaître

Les trois garçons restèrent silencieux.

-Comment il a pu faire ça? Comment il a pu tuer sa propre sœur… demanda Sirius

-Il est Voldemort. Répondit Malefoy d'une voix glaciale. Il peut tuer qui il veut.

-Il vient de tuer la femme que tu aimes! Ragea Remus. Comment tu peux rester là à parler aussi froidement? S'indigna-t-il

-Becci a emporté mon cœur. Répondit Malefoy après un moment.

Il s'en alla, laissant les trois Griffondor à leur désarroi.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapitre 26:**__** Souvenirs**_

Sirius, James et Remus entrèrent dans leur Salle commune en traînant les pieds. Lily, qui était sur un fauteuil, se leva directement. Les trois garçons lui avaient dit

le matin qu'ils suivraient Rebecca pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de problèmes avec Jedusor. Mais elle ne les avaient pas vus en cours de toute la journée et elle

n'avait pas croisé Becci non plus. C'était pourquoi elle avait voulu les attendre. Mais quand ils entrèrent tous les trois, les visages marqués par les larmes, les yeux

bouffis et rouges, le regard éteint, Lily resta pétrifiée. Elle attendit qu'ils arrivent devant elle, craignant le pire. Enfin, James leva les yeux vers elle. Lily planta son

regard dans celui de son petit ami:

-James? Fit-elle, hésitante

-Becci est morte. Annonça le Griffondor. Jedusor l'a tuée.

Lily resta pétrifiée. Elle regarda Remus et Sirius: aucun d'eux ne démentait. Leurs regards étaient noyés de larmes et leurs joues furent bientôt inondées.

-Non… C'est faux… souffla Lily. Elle ne peut pas mourir. Elle est Rebecca Desfonds! Héritière de Griffondor et de Serpentard! Elle ne peut pas mourir! S'écria-t-elle

avant de fondre en larmes

James la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement pour tenter de la consoler. Tous les quatre se rendirent dans la Salle Sur Demande et s'allongèrent sur le lit

immenses, dans les bras les uns des autres, laissant éclater leur peine. Ils venaient de perdre leur meilleure amie, leur sœur de cœur…

Dumbledore contemplait Rebecca avec tendresse. Elle était allongée sur une dalle de pierre qu'il avait fait apparaitre dans son bureau. Il écarta une mèche de son

visage et s'accroupit à côté d'elle:

-Ma petite… Tu étais comme ma fille, tu sais? J'aurais voulu… J'aurais voulu n'être jamais allé voir les Trelowney. Peut-être que ça aurait tout changé. Peut-être que

tu te serais attaquée à Tom… Je sais pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais fait malgré ta puissance. Tu voulais qu'il se reprenne. Tu voulais qu'il devienne quelqu'un de bien,

qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait… Mais Becci, Tom n'est pas comme toi. Il ne laisse de chance à personne. Tu aurais pu fuir. Tu aurais pu le tuer. Tu avais

des choix infinis pour échapper à ça. Oh, je sais. Tu vas me dire que tu serais morte de toute façon, que tu n'aurais fait qu'augmenter la puissance de Tom en

essayant de le tuer, qu'il s'en serait pris à Lily si tu avais échoué… Tu n'as jamais envisagé que tu pouvais gagner contre lui… Ou peut-être que tu l'as envisagé

mais que tu as refusé cette possibilité. Pour la plupart des gens, gagner un duel, c'est immobiliser son adversaire. Si tu t'étais contentée de ça, Tom aurait été

furieux. Il aurait sans doute cessé de garder cette image de Préfet parfait et se serait attaqué à tout ce qui pouvait nous toucher toi et moi… Car il me hait tu sais?

Oui, Tom me hait. De toute son âme, de toutes ses forces… En te tuant, il nous a puni tous les deux. Moi, pour avoir cru en lui, et toi, pour l'avoir si souvent défié.

Pour ce qui est de Lucius… Il t'a réellement aimée tu sais? J'en suis persuadé. Même s'il ne te le montrait pas autant que tu le souhaitais, il t'aimait plus que tout…

J'ignore ce qu'il va devenir à présent… Quant à tes amis les Maraudeurs… Tu leur as sans doute offert une protection meilleure que toutes celles que j'aurais pu

utiliser. C'est toi qui m'a appris comment devenir aussi fort Becci. Tu t'en souviens?

Dumbledore rit:

-Je te revois encore, lorsque tu avais douze ans. Un jour, je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu cherchait tant à développer ta magie, pourquoi tu t'entrainais tant. Tu m'as

lancé l'un de ces regards indignés dont tu avais le secret et tu m'as demandé « Dis Papy, pourquoi crois-tu que je m'entraine toi? ». J'ai haussé les épaules et je

t'ai répondu que c'était sûrement pour avoir de bonnes notes à la rentrée… Et tu as rit. Tu as rit tellement longtemps que je me demandais sérieusement si je ne

t'avais pas, par mégarde, lancé un RICTUSEMPRA. Quand tu t'es enfin arrêtée, tu m'as dit: « Mais Papy, je me fiche de mes notes comme de mes premières

chaussettes! Il y a quelqu'un à Poudlard que je veux protéger, ma première amie. Et si je travaille aussi durement, c'est pour pouvoir être toujours avec elle et la

protéger de tout, y compris de Tom. Il faut que je sois plus forte que lui pour protéger Lily. Parceque tu sais, grand-père, c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe. Et Tom les

déteste. Alors, il faut que je sois son garde du corps! » J'étais tellement surpris par ta réponse. Je suis resté quelques instants à retourner ta phrase dans tous les

sens et finalement, je t'ai demandé: « Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux devenir plus fort si tu veux protéger quelqu'un? ». Tu m'as longuement regardé. Ton regard

avait tant de maturité que c'était étrange. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un vieux sage face à moi. Blagua Dumbledore. Et puis, tu m'as dit que, pour toi, les

sentiments nous rendaient plus fort. Tous, sans exception. La haine, l'amour, la jalousie… Mais, tu as dit une phrase ensuite qui me trotte toujours dans la tête. Tu

as dit: « Grand-père, le plus fort des sentiments, c'est la haine. C'est pour ça que Tom est si fort. Il hait beaucoup de monde. Mais moi, je trouve que la haine nous

détruit de l'intérieur. C'est pour ça que je préfère aimer. Parceque, tu sais, l'amour, je crois bien que c'est plus fort que la haine en fin de compte. ». L'amour… un

sentiment si puissant qu'il t'a permis de rester en vie jusqu'à maintenant. Parceque l'amour est le plus fort, tu n'as jamais pu tuer ton frère. Tu n'as jamais pu t'y

résoudre. Et tu as passé cinq ans a essayer de le freiner. Je le sais parfaitement, Becci. Mais tu n'as pas réussi. Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi d'essayer. Je ne peux rien

faire tant qu'il est ici, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Mais je créerais un Ordre pour le contrer. Je te le promet. Tu ne seras pas morte en vain. Ta protection envers tes

amis, je suis sûr qu'elle saura évoluer. Tu protègeras à travers eux celui qui pourra en finir avec Tom.

Dumbledore se releva et regarda une dernière fois celle qui avait été comme sa fille pendant plus de 16 ans.

-Je vais exaucer ton dernier souhait, Becci… Même s'il est un peu farfelu. Fit Dumbledore. Vouloir être enterrée dans la Forêt Interdite… Je suis curieux de savoir

comment cette idée t'es venue…

Dumbledore fit apparaître un cercueil de pierre noire. Sur le couvercle, on pouvait lire:

« Ci-gît Rebecca Desfonds, Héritière de Salazar Serpentard et de Godric Griffondor, Préfète de Poufsouffle, Maraudeuse du nom de Griffacer, éternelle opposante à

Tom Jedusor, fille adoptive de Albus Dumbledore. Que ton repos soit éternel et que ta mort n'ait pas été vaine. »


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapitre 27:**__** Réminiscences**_

Quelques années plus tard, Harry était au 12 Square Grimmaud. Il étudiait attentivement la Carte du Maraudeur dans sa chambre tandis que l'Ordre du Phénix

était au rez-de-chaussée. Soudain, il vit quelque chose d'étrange sur la présentation de la Carte. Un nouveau nom était apparu: Griffacer. Intrigué, il déplia la

carte et vit avec surprise que toutes les étiquettes des élèves présents à Poudlard étaient des couleurs des maisons.

-Hey, Ron, Hermione, venez voir ça. Lança-t-il à ses meilleurs amis

Hermione se leva du fauteuil et avança jusqu'à Harry. Elle regarda la Carte et fronça les sourcils:

-C'est toi qui a fait ça? Demanda-t-elle

-Non, c'est apparu avec le nouveau nom. Répondit Harry en revenant à la présentation de la Carte

-Griffacer. Lut Ron. C'est qui? Je croyais que les Maraudeurs n'étaient que quatre…

-Moi aussi. Admit Harry

-On devrait peut-être aller demander à Lupin et à Sirius. Suggéra Hermione.

-Bonne idée. Approuva Harry

Tous les trois sortirent de la chambre et virent que l'Ordre avait terminé sa réunion.

-Qui est Griffacer? Demanda Harry en entrant

Dès qu'ils entendirent ce nom, Rogue, Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore se figèrent. Sirius se tourna vers Harry:

-Comment connais-tu ce nom? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure

Harry montra la Carte:

-Il est apparu sur la Carte. Avoua-t-il

Aussitôt, Lupin attrapa la Carte et la déplia devant Sirius, Dumbledore et lui avec fébrilité:

-Elle n'aurait quand même pas pu faire ça. Murmura-t-il

-Faire quoi? Demanda Sirius

-Laisser un message à notre intention. Sourit Dumbledore. C'était bien son genre. Affirma-t-il, amusé

Sirius sourit:

-C'est sur. Elle était assez dingue pour ça. Approuva-t-il

Remus pointa sa baguette vers la Carte, bientôt imité de Dumbledore et Sirius:

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Déclamèrent-ils ensemble

La Carte s'effaça et laissa place à un texte. Tous s'approchèrent pour le lire mais Lupin se chargea de le lire à voix haute:

« Tiens, tiens, Lunard et Patmol, quelle surprise. Lut-il. Je suis heureuse que vous n'ayez pas jeté la Carte, ce qui aurait été stupide à mon avis. Albus, vous êtes là

aussi. C'est bien. Je suis contente. Bon, sérieusement, si vous lisez ce texte, c'est que je suis morte depuis un bail. Je voulais vous dire à tous les cinq que je vous

aime. Lily, James, Remus, Albus… Et oui, même toi Sirius. Après tout, j'ai adoré te flanquer la frousse de ta vie la fois où tu as découvert quel animagus j'étais. Tu

t'en rappelles? Si non, je suis certaine que Remus se fera une joie de te le rappeler! »

Sirius éclata de rire:

-Celle-là alors! Fit-il, amusé

« J'ai des choses à vous apprendre, des choses que j'aimerais que vous compreniez. Tout d'abord, sachez que je savais que Cornedrue, Patmol et Lunard seraient

là quand je mourrai. Les Trelowney l'avaient prédit en même temps que ma mort. Je vous avais parlé de cette prophétie mais elle vous blessait… Alors j'ai utilisé

un OUBLIETTES. Je suis vraiment désolée, je voulais juste que vous n'ayez pas à porter le même fardeau que moi. Je vais tenter de vous protéger tous les quatre,

vous plus Lily, grâce à l'ancienne magie. Mais je suppose que Albus vous aura expliqué tout ça…

Je sais également que quelqu'un viendra prendre la relève, quelqu'un qui pourra tuer Tom pour de bon. Je suis presque sûre que ce sera le fils ou la fille de Lily et

James. (Lunard, Patmol, désolée les gars, mais vous allez avoir du mal à avoir un enfant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.) Bon, sans rire, cet enfant, je le

protègerais dès qu'il naîtra. Je ferais en sorte de passer les protections de James et Lily à lui. Il faudra tout faire pour le garder en vie, toujours!

La suite de ce message s'adresse à cet enfant.

Je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles mais sache que tes parents sont géniaux… Ton père, s'il s'agit bien de James, est un peu fêlé et il a couru après ta mère

pendant des années. Elle était ma meilleure amie depuis notre entrée à Poudlard. Je n'aimais pas certaines de ses fréquentations, comme ce débile de Servilus par

exemple. »

-Tss. Elle était vraiment arrogante cette gamine! Fit Rogue avant de sortir

« Tu dois aussi savoir autre chose… Tom Jedusor, que tu dois connaître sous le nom de Lord Voldemort ou de Seigneur des Ténèbres (quel arrogant personnage,

n'est-ce pas!), c'est mon demi-frère. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais pu le tuer. J'en suis désolée. Ça veut dire que ça sera ton travail de l'exterminer. Mais sache

une chose. Tu n'as qu'un seul moyen de devenir plus fort, assez pour tuer Tom. Un seul moyen, que Albus t'a peut-être déjà enseigné… C'est l'amour. Le plus

puissant des pouvoirs, ce qui me permet de vous protéger tous et ce qui m'a permis de vivre jusqu'à mes seize ans, c'est l'amour. Ne l'oubliez jamais, tous autant

que vous êtes. T'entends Sirius! L'Amour!

Moins sérieux maintenant…

Comme j'ai du vous manquer pendant toutes ces années! (S'il y en a un de vous qui m'a oublié, je vous préviens que ça va barder!) Sérieux, ne suis-je pas

inoubliable?

Bon, j'arrête de raconter des bêtises maintenant.

Au revoir tout le monde, et bonne chance à l'enfant.

Prenez soin de vous et surtout, ne faîtes pas comme moi. Battez vous pour votre vie, même si on fait une prédiction annonçant votre mort. Battez-vous jusqu'à la

fin.

Merci d'être resté à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin les gars, vous êtes vraiment dignes d'être des Griffondors.

PS: méfiez-vous de Quedver, je ne l'aime pas du tout et il adore Tom.»

-Signé: Rebecca Desfonds, Héritière de Serpentard (je sais, ça craint!) et de Godric Griffondor (mieux, hein?), la seule et unique Maraudeuse (j'en suis très fière!),

la Préfète de Poufsouffle la plus dingue qu'on ait jamais vue (j'en suis fière aussi!) et l'élève attitrée de son grand-père Albus (ça aussi j'en suis fière). Termina

Lupin

Dumbledore baissa la tête pour cacher son trouble tandis que Remus et Sirius contemplaient le parchemin qui redevenait la Carte. Sirius regarda celui qui avait été

son amant jusqu'à la mort de Rebecca:

-Elle était vraiment présomptueuse! Fit-il, amusé

-Rebecca, la seule sorcière qu'il fallait éviter dans tout Poudlard. Se moqua Remus

-Elle était Préfète? S'étonna Hermione.

-Disons que… Rebecca n'était Préfète que pour surveiller les allées et venues de Remus. Sourit Sirius. Elle était amoureuse de lui au début alors elle a tout fait

pour être Préfète avec lui.

-Ah bon? S'étonna le loup-garou

Sirius acquiesça:

-Elle nous en avait parlé à James et moi. Avoua-t-il

-Alors c'était pour ça que tu la détestais tant! Sourit Remus.

Sirius rit:

-Je plaide coupable. Admit-il, amusé. Mais j'ai vite remarqué qu'elle avait abandonné pour toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu en faire une Maraudeuse.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez jamais parlé d'elle? Demanda Harry

-Rebecca a été tuée par Tom Jedusor dans les cachots devant tous les Mangemorts et devant Messieurs Black, Lupin et Potter. Expliqua Dumbledore. La Carte a

effacé son nom seule, sûrement un coup de Rebecca. Elle avait du prévoir que vous ne voudriez plus entendre parler d'elle pendant un moment…

-C'est très probable. Admit Sirius

-Oui. Confirma Remus. Rebecca était quelqu'un d'aussi intelligente que toi, Hermione. Elle était la première de sa classe mais elle s'ennuyait mortellement. Elle a su

dès la première année ce que j'étais et, quand elle est devenue une Animagus, elle nous a proposé son aide.

-Quel Animagus elle était? Demanda Ron, intrigué

Remus eut un sourire et regarda Sirius:

-Je ne me rappelle plus exactement… mentit ce dernier

Remus rit:

-C'est ça, je vais te croire. Se moqua-t-il. Elle était une panthère. Une magnifique panthère noire.

-Mais… c'est impossible. Fit Hermione, les yeux écarquillés.

-Crois moi, avec Rebecca, le mot « impossible » perdait tout son sens. Fit Sirius, faussement exaspéré

Dumbledore pouffa:

-Comme la fois où elle vous a tiré tous les quatre des griffes du concierge. Se rappela-t-il

Les deux Maraudeurs rirent:

-C'était de sa faute et de celle de James si il nous avait choppé. Se rappela Remus

-Comment ça? Demanda Harry, avide d'histoires sur son père

-Eh bien, en fait, Rebecca et James s'entendaient vraiment comme larron en foire. Commença Remus. Cette nuit là, nous avions déposé une caisse de boules

puantes dans les cachots pour ces charmants Serpentards, un petit cadeau de bienvenue après les vacances de Noël.

-Et figure toi que James et Rebecca n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que d'éclater de rire quand ils se sont rendu compte que Jedusor allait être beaucoup moins

présentable et que Rogue allait vraiment coller avec son image de crasseux. Raconta Sirius avec gaieté

-Le concierge nous a coursés à travers tout le château. Se rappela Remus en riant. On était morts de rire bien sur, ce qui lui permettait de nous suivre facilement.

Heureusement pour nous, Rebecca avait appris les passages secrets sur la Carte. Elle nous a fait passer par l'un de ceux que nous n'avions jamais utilisés et on

s'est retrouvés directement dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

-Bien entendu, j'étais en train de dormir tranquillement. Sourit le professeur. Alors Rebecca est venue me réveiller et elle m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient tous les quatre

retrouvés enfermés en dehors de leurs dortoirs respectifs puisque c'était la nuit où ils changeaient de mots de passe. Je les aient réexpédiés chacun dans leur

dortoir par la Poudre de Cheminette avant de me rappeler que Monsieur Lupin et Becci étaient les Préfets et que c'était donc eux qui avaient les mots de passe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite? Demanda avidement Ron

Sirius éclata de rire:

-On a écopé d'une semaine de colle avec le professeur Dumbledore pendant laquelle il nous appris à fabriquer nous-mêmes les Bombabouzes.

Harry sourit en voyant que le professeur affichait un air innocent:

-Vous avez fait d'autres choses comme ça? S'enquit-il

-Oh oui! Se réjouit Remus. Rebecca était vraiment pleine d'idées originales. Assura-t-il

Sirius pouffa et se lança dans un nouveau récit.


End file.
